


our crazy days.

by rainbowsheep



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Otome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsheep/pseuds/rainbowsheep
Summary: Everything had finally been settled. Through many hardships I continued work for the RFA after learning the truth about the organization's founders and Luciel's past. Although I am very happy with Luciel, sometimes both he and the RFA can get a little crazy. SPOILERS FROM 707'S STORY/AFTER ENDING AND BOTH SECRET ENDINGS. [ MC x 707/Luciel ]





	1. with you.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This contains heavy spoilers from 707's story and after ending as well as secret endings 01 & 02\. If you haven't experienced these for yourself yet, read at your own risk.
> 
> i am in #mymehell atm

“Hey…”

Propped up against the couch with my legs curved at my side, I vehemently pressed down buttons on my phone keyboard, unaware of the presence climbing around me.

“Heeeey!” 

I felt a messily-haired head lay down on my lap but phased it out, proceeding to type away. Blinking once and wondering if I were hearing things, I zoned out again and continued jabbing at my phone.

“Why’re you so engrossed by your phone?” A finger pressed into my lips and I looked down to meet the golden eyes of a jovial redhead.

“O-ow,” I squeaked, snapping back to reality and setting my phone on the couch. “Hey, what gives? Oh… Saeyoung?”

He pouted teasingly. “Aren’t you supposed to give your lovable God Seven some attention right about now? So cold.” He crossed his arms and twisted the cord of his headphones, usually coiled around his neck, a little. “Are you on the messenger?”

I shyly sank back into the couch. “I mean.. I just got off, actually. But a slew of new potential party guest e-mails just came in, so I was trying to reply.”

“Oh,” he said with a smile. “Working hard as always. I guess the next party will be the first one you’ll actually attend, since we had to miss that first one you managed.”

I nodded. “Mm. That’s why I want to work two times as hard this time, since I’ll actually have to be around and greet everyone. I want to learn every little thing.” I squeezed my fists together over my chest in a huff.

“Oh my god,” Saeyoung outstretched his arms, still on my lap. “You’re so damn cute.”

I looked away, trying to hide the blush on my features.  
  
“Psh. Stop that, it’s embarrassing.”

“But it’s true. I love you too much, far more than the world of binary numbers! And far more than Elly! How are you not thankful to the Lord for having the love of someone as amazing as I?!”

“You already know…” I covered his eyes with my hands; he stiffened up a little in surprise. “…that I love you.” I felt his face heat up immediately, withdrawing my hands and snickering at how easy it sometimes was to take hold of his emotions.

Saeyoung was known to the RFA members as someone who ‘joked too much and made no sense,’ but more than anything I knew also how strong, kind, and determined he was. Those were just some of the very many qualities I adored about him.

“Gah. I don’t deserve you.” He smiled up at me, wrapping his hands around my neck. “I’m so happy.”

We savored each other’s glances for a while as the past flashed before me. Joining the RFA, meeting all of these impeccable people, going on a wild goose chase to find Saeyoung’s twin brother, and V losing his life.. were things I could never forget. Neither the good nor the bad.

“You have a very cute look on your face right now. ♫” he sang with puckered lips. The redhead’s expression then quickly soothed and, in a fluster, he said, “you better not act like this to anyone else, o-okay?” 

“Well…” I tapped my noggin and looked away naughtily. “Sometimes I do, to my true man Jumin.”

Saeyoung’s eyes flashed dramatically. “Whoa! Jumin? _That_ guy? To think something was going on between you two while I wasn’t looking…” He made exaggerated hand gestures as he spoke. “For shame. I guess we’re breaking off the 50/50 deal on that giant container of Honey Buddha Chips.”

The two of us were silent for a while afterwards, then snickered aloud to each other. I would never have cracked such a joke if I knew Saeyoung would not understand it. Knowing we were on the same wavelength made me that much more comfortable being around him.

“…..Ahem.”

We quickly broke apart and looked up to see Saeran staring awkwardly at us from the doorway.

“….Oh. Hello, my lovable twin brother,” Saeyoung saluted casually. “You said you were going for a walk.”

Being pulled from the therapist treatment and relocated to Saeyoung’s house weeks ago did wonders on Saeran’s personality. Although he was often still blunt and easily embarrassed, almost all of his past tendencies had disappeared. Only recently did Saeyoung feel it was safe to let him out on his own.

“I was, idiot,” he said in a fluster. “But then I come back and you two are like… _that_.”

“Haha.” Saeyoung smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head. “My bad, my bad. You know I can’t ever keep away from my dear Sun.” I lightly smacked him upside the head. He winced.

I could have sworn I saw Saeran smile a little while I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as Saeyoung faked a brief bout of tears, though his expression quickly returned to the usual.

“Whatever. I’m going to my room.”

“Saeran…. wait,” Saeyoung called him and his twin stopped immediately, not turning his head back to look at his brother. “How was your walk? Anything interesting happen?”

“Huh? No, not really. I just sat on a bench and watched some birds. Also the sky. It was…. nice, I guess.”

Saeyoung happily smiled and closed his eyes, accepting of his explanation. “Okay. I’m happy to hear that. Don’t stay holed up in there too long, we just finished dinner a while ago! It’s ready for devouring anytime ~”

“Yeah, yeah.” Saeran waved casually to us and disappeared into his room, quickly shutting the door, leaving the two of us alone once again.

“He’s really improved,” I commented.

“Yeah…” Saeyoung muttered. “It was so hard at first. I… I’m glad you weren’t there to witness it. But now, things are looking up, everyone is safe, and I can be with you… Life has never been this perfect. In fact, it’s never even close to perfect until recently.”

I intertwined my fingers, looking softly at the love of my life. His expression was soothing and relaxed. 

“Speaking of being happy… I should check the messenger,” he added. “It’s been what, like, five hours?”

“Sure. I’ll go finish replying to the rest of those e-mails and join you in the chat in a bit. Then I'll go get myself cleaned up.” I scurried off to the couch again, opening up the messenger and clicking eagerly on my mail icon to glance through the five unread mails I had yet to tend to.

—

707 has entered the chatroom.

ZEN: Seven!

ZEN: I mean… Luciel

ZEN: waitttt no i meant Saeyoung lol

Yoosung★: yooo saeyoung!!! heya

Jumin Han: Hello.

Jaehee Kang: Hello Saeyoung.

ZEN: if you wanted to be called Saeyoung why haven’t you changed your chatroom name yet;;;;; I keep getting confused!

707: Hey

707: lol everyone’s online

707: I keep forgetting to change it. Guess I was just that used to it? 

707: 

707: but please still call me Saeyoung now k

707: btw Jumin. Sun and I were just talking about you.

Jumin Han: ....Pardon?

Yoosung★: ????????

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

707: we both agree you're overly stiff, smell too much like cats, are a bore, and-

707: oh

Jaehee Kang: 

Jumin Han:    

Jumin Han: I will... forget you said anything, but, hello Sun.

Yoosung★: sunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jaehee Kang: Hi Sun!

707: ...Whoa, lay off Yoosung. Or I'll have no choice but to sick Elly on you...

Jumin Han: Don't bring Elizabeth 3rd into this.

Yoosung★: im sorry im not trying to take her im just exctieddd 

Sun☼: hi everyone

Sun☼: Wait wait wait

Sun☼: Saeyoung, you're being too harsh on poor Jumin.

707: damn

707: foiled again

707: 

707: sun whyyyy

—

I dropped my arm to my side, phone still in hand. I then looked at Saeyoung who was in his own world leaning over his computer desk, clicking mindlessly away on his phone. 

Deciding to take a wash I stood up from the couch and headed for the shower. 

—

ZEN: oh hey sun

ZEN: ....and lol

ZEN: I would've agreed with all that.

Jumin Han: Ah.

Jumin Han: I suppose that was to be expected coming from you, Zen. Just when I thought we had broken the ice.

Yoosung★: 'broken the ice'

Yoosung★: what

Jumin Han: I just thought Zen hated me a little less recently.

ZEN: I don't hate you. It'll just take a long time for me to admit that I actually like you as a person. 

ZEN: 

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han...

Jumin Han: Yes?

Jaehee Kang: I am not sure if you remember as you have been very busy, but you are having dinner with Mr. Chairman today.

Jumin Han: Ah, of course. I suppose it is nearing time to leave. Assistant Kang, while I am away, would you mind making a call to the musician I mentioned about creating music specifically designed with cats' hearing frequencies in mind? I believe I mentioned this some weeks ago. 

Jumin Han: I am interested in pursuing the idea for my dear Elizabeth 3rd.

ZEN: omfg 

Jaehee Kang: ...

Jaehee Kang: 

Jaehee Kang: ........Sigh. Understood.

707: i am so sorry for you jaehee.

707: why not let me make a cool cat robot friend for Elly??????

707: elllyyyyefiwggigggg

Jumin Han: No. Don't make me file a restraining order. I have threatened you multiple times with this, Saeyoung.

707: wow rude

Jumin Han: Anyways, I must be off to meet with my father. Assistant Kang, I trust you will take care of what I mentioned.

Jaehee Kang: ....Yes.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

ZEN: I want to smack the lights out of that trust fund guy

ZEN: Jaehee gets home so late every night and works on weekends, how can he not feel bad?!

Yoosung★: it

Yoosung★: must be

Yoosung★: so painful for her.....

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: i still can't imagine working late AND having to work on weekends...

707: be glad you never had my job. I was lucky to sleep three hours a night.

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: whut 

Yoosung★: I absolutely need my sleep

Yoosung★: sun's been quiet

707: she has...

707: everything ok? do you need me to check up on you?

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

Sun☼ has joined the chatroom.

ZEN: What happened?

Sun: Oh sorry. I just got done taking a shower and tried to see what I missed, but I think I timed out since I was idle for so long

707: Why didn't you ask me to join you?

707: 

Yoosung★: GUYSS;;;;;;;;;;;;;

ZEN: im cringing

Sun☼: Seven. Not here or I'm going to beat you as soon as I step out -_-

707: Uh-oh, you called me Seven. I've clearly been a bad boy but,

707: your God Seven is always ready for a spanking.

707: 

ZEN: I'm so jealous. I want a girlfriend!!

Yoosung★: I think i'm

Yoosung★: gonna

Yoosung★: step out

Yoosung★: this is kinda embarrassing for me

707: poor baby Yoosung. shield thy eyes.

Yoosung★: saeyoung stop it

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: see ya guys later. i may as well go cook dinner

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

ZEN: So are we... alone now?

Sun☼: Thanks to Saeyoung, it's just us three left. 

707: I'm sorry...

707: I'll retreat back to my Honey Buddha Chips and D. Pepper. Call me if you need me...

Sun☼: Saeyoung, I said no ODing on junk food!

ZEN: It'll ruin your already bad complexion. 

ZEN: 

707: hey

707: Sorry not everyone is born with a model face 

ZEN: Whatever man

Sun☼: I'm gonna get going. See you later, Zen!

ZEN: see ya sun 

ZEN: 

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

Tucking the phone into my robe pocket, I stepped out of the bathroom, trail of steam following along after me. I could see Saeyoung still sitting on his chair, leaning forward in a way that was surely bad for his back on multiple levels, snickering to himself.

"Saeyoung... What's so funny? Are you teasing Zen again? Oh my god."

"No. I'm not," he said innocently. "Juuuust lightening up the mood."

"You derailed the conversation again!" I hit him upside the head as I rolled my eyes. The redhead composed himself quickly, fumbling to catch his phone before it fell off the table from the thump his face made when I pushed it lightly onto the desk. "And the mood wasn't dark to begin with!"

"But it's funny."

He displayed yet another pout. I pressed down my nose bridge, doing my best to contain my own airy laughter. I loved Saeyoung's silly antics... as much as they drove me, and everyone else, insane at times.

"Give him a break, will you? The poor thing is already depressed enough that he's single."

"That makes him such an easy target, though."

I sighed defeatedly.

In response, Saeyoung smiled.

"Felt a bit strange to see you call me Seven again after not using it for a while. I guess that was my punishment?" He leaned his head back into his chair, headphones dangling off his legs, causing our eyes to meet. "I can try to stop teasing them if you want me to. I mean-"

"No, it's fine," I cut him off. "I like you the way you are and am sure everyone else knows you mean well."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Saeyoung!" I brought my hands up to strangle air in warning. He withdrew immediately, putting on yet another dramatic display of faked paranoia. I stumbled forward a little as I threatened him, tripping over my own legs; my upper half fell onto his chair which caused us to bump foreheads.

"Ow..." I said.

"Hahaha," was all Saeyoung could add in response. I covered my mouth, laughing with him. "You're a klutz." I stood up straight and he rolled his chair over to face me.

That was usually how our banters ended. Someone did something silly, we laughed it off... and entirely forgot what we were even talking about.

"I'm thinking about having Saeran join the chat soon," Saeyoung said after some silence. "It might be time. He's getting better, so now I want him to meet the other members and make more friends..."

I closed my eyes and nodded, patting his head as if he were a child. "I will support whatever you do."

"Sun... thanks. I'm lucky to have you."

"Speaking of Saeran, is he going to eat soon?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll go call him."

Saeyoung stood up, winking at me as he passed by and headed for Saeran's room. We heard no sound coming from there at all; I had almost forgotten his presence. He neared the door and knocked at it a bit. "Hey, are you going to eat?"

No response.

"Hey, Saeran?"

".....Oh," we heard a muffled voice from behind the enclosure. "My bad. Forgot."

Saeran nearly slammed the door open. Saeyoung quickly skid backwards, as if he knew it would happen, saving his face from meeting the entryway. "Yas, safe," he whispered.

His twin brother gave me a quick look before sitting down at the table, where his plate was already laid out for him. He looked down briefly.

"What is... this?"

"It's kimchi. Yoosung learned to make it recently, so I had him give me some advice on the recipe," Saeyoung responded. "With a lot of help from my dear Sun, of course."

Saeran did not respond, lifting his chopsticks for a bite. His expression hardened up but he then quickly picked up the pace. Soon enough the entire plate was finished.

Saeyoung smirked, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Victory!" he whispered to me. "He likes it!"

"...I heard that, dumb brother."

"Hehe, don't mind me. I'm just happy right now."

"You're so easy to please," Saeran commented with a roll of his eyes. 

Saeyoung and I grinned to each other. The two of us were doing our best to help the boy along and seeing Saeyoung's happiness at his twin's gradual improvement was nothing short of bliss.

 

**_끝까지_ **


	2. date at the amusement park.

“No,” I spoke flatly.

“Yes,” countered a chipper voice.

“No.”

“Yes.”

I had absolutely no idea what was going on right now. What… were we talking about again?

“No!”

“Yes…”

It was about Jumin’s cat, surely. Right…?

“Ye—wait, I mean no!”

Saeyoung drooped his body forward and lightly sighed. 

“But why? Wouldn’t it be good if I stole Elly for our date tonight?” Saeyoung’s teasing jokes reverberated in my ears. “Jumin will get mad, but I still really do miss that cute ball of fur.”

“Saeyoung…” I sighed out. “You know there’s no way we can bring a cat with us when we go out.”

“Are you people _still_ at it?” Saeran rolled his eyes at us from the entryway to Saeyoung’s basement where he housed all of his computers, arms crossed. Our glances broke apart and we both darted curious looks at him.

Ever since I started living with the former intelligence agent the condition of his home improved massively—a previously unattainable feat. Scattered empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips and random articles of clothing became few and far between.

“We’re not arguing or anything,” Saeyoung responded innocently. “We’re just having a little talk.”

“I know. You can never get upset at that girl. She’s had…” He froze mid sentence, almost appearing as if he were wondering _why_ he had bothered to say any of these things in the first place. “…a tight hold on you for a while, hasn’t she?” Saeran looked plainly ahead as he spoke, seeming disinterested.

The redheaded twin blushed through a grin. “Yup. I know haha. It’s so true. I was just joking anyways, Sun knows that.”

“Whatever. I need a cig.”

“We’ll be out of the house soon…” Saeyoung quickly added before his brother took a chance to leave. “Do you think you’ll be fine by yourself? Want us to get you anything?”

“I don’t need anything, just do what you want.”

The twin headed outside while digging through his pant pockets.

“So you want to get him something on the way back?” I asked. “Even though he doesn’t want anything, maybe we can get him another pack of cigarettes. As much as I wish he’d stop smoking.”

“Me too. It’s not good for him.”

“Says the guy who drinks D. Pepper and eats a ton of Honey Buddha Chips.”

“Hey!” he stammered out. “I haven’t been as addicted recently and you know it!”

We both chuckled. Our laughter alone was a reminder of how happy we now were being able to relish in this blissful exchange.

“I’m going to go upstairs and pick out something to wear,” I said once the laughter subsided. “We still have an hour or so before we leave, but I want to pick something good.”

“…Oh!” Saeyoung said in realization. “Right. I’m.. probably going to wear the same thing I always do, if that’s okay with you. It’s more comfortable considering where we’re going.”

I stopped before the stairs once he finished talking, responding with, “it’s fine. I hardly see you as someone who likes to dress fancy anyway.”

“Is that a compliment?” He displayed his trademark smile through a sing-song voice. “I’ll take it as one. ♫ But you know, I can dress fancy. You’ve never seen me at the parties! And at church! I always wore formal attire! And are you forgetting the suit I wore at V's funeral?”

“Sure, sure.”

We exchanged waves as I disappeared from his sights and headed for my wardrobe. Once there I softly shut the door behind me, whipping out my phone for a quick glance.

“Let’s see the chat history… Huh? It’s filled with Zen’s selfies.” I took a few minutes and swiped through the history. “Time to log in.”

—

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: Hey Sun! 

Yoosung★: How are you?

Sun☼: Hi Yoosung! It’s just you here right now? I’m fine. I’m actually getting ready for a date with Saeyoung…

Yoosung★: omg! 

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: Where are you two going?

Sun☼: STAR Amusement Park. He told me he’s never been to one before and wanted to try some of the rides. To be honest I’m a little nervous knowing him and what he’ll want to go on but…

Yoosung★: omg I love it there! Are you scared of the roller coaster? STAR also has the tower ride where you’re strapped to a seat and pulled high in the air right? I forgot the name… lololol

Sun☼: ya 

Sun☼: I know he’ll want to go on those but I’m too afraid. lol

Yoosung★: He will be with you. You can do it! 

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: But don’t force yourself if you don’t want to. I hope you two have fun. ^^ 

Sun☼: Thanks Yoosung! I’m going to get dressed now. Will probably log in later to post updates. See you :)

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

I smiled at Yoosung’s messages, setting my phone down on the cabinet gently. Immediately after, I skipped a few feet over to the drawer and began rummaging through my belongings. 

“I brought soo many clothes with me…” I mumbled to myself, pushing things aside. “Some of these don’t even fit here… Maybe I should organize them and keep the dresses and coats away from everything else. Ugh.”

The journey through the abyss known as my own closet felt like an eternity. For starters, I pulled out some shirts and skirts I thought would do well for the occasion, dropping them in a set on the bed nearby. As I pulled myself back to the wardrobe for another look, I spotted a black shirt buried deep with a cartoon-styled cat ingrained on its center.

“This takes me back,” I pulled it out as I spoke. “This is one of my favorite shirts that Mom got me. Saeyoung likes cats, and it should go well with that frilled white skirt over there. Now I just need some sort of accessory.”

I tapped my noggin, losing myself to my thoughts. There was no denying how girly I was.

“Okay. I guess that’ll do.”

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I jumped in surprise. 

“Who in God’s name would be calling me right now?” 

I scampered over and read the screen, rubbing my eyes to ensure they weren’t playing tricks on me. Why in the world would Saeyoung be calling when he was just downstairs?

“Saeyoung…” I said his name in a whisper after picking up the call, sitting down on the bed. “Why are you calling? Aren’t you downstairs?”

“Sun…” he started with my name. “I’m in my car already, so I wanted to let you know that I’m waiting outside. It’s a little early but I was jittery and impatient.” The slightest tinge of anxiousness was apparent in his voice. Tapping was also heard in the background. “Remembering that this is our first actual date made me, uh.. nervous. Shit, I’m so uncool right now, aren’t I?” He closed himself off with a laugh.

I exhaled into the phone speakers. “No, the fact you’re admitting it and acting so shy makes you much cuter.”

“Hey hey hey now… don’t say things like that. I’m too young to be having heart attacks.”

“Sorry! I’ll be right down, all right?” 

“Sure.”

I quickly got myself ready, tucking my phone into my gold-toned clutch. Patting down my skirt and straightening the bracelet Saeyoung got me for good measure, I darted down the stairs and straight outside.

His car was already parked in front of the entryway. I moved forward, a light skip in my step, while squinting my eyes to get a better view of the redhead from within the darkened windows. 

“Waaait!!” Saeyoung called in a frenzy once I was just several feet away. I saw his arm flail from the window in the driver’s seat. He scampered out of the vehicle and ran towards the front passenger seat, opening the door and gesturing me inside. “Um. Here. W-what kind of gentleman would I be if I couldn’t open the door for you?”

My eyes lit up a little as I looked up and down at him. “You.. you dressed up pretty formally,” I spoke in slight surprise as the two of us entered the car.

He fixed his tie a little awkwardly at my statement before putting up his trademark smile, shyly peeking at me from the corner of his eye. “I couldn’t help it. It’s an amusement park, but it’s still a date and…. gah.” He tightened his hold on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead. “Damn. I can hardly focus right now. You know how I get when that happens, I can hardly contain myself. Why do you do this to me?”

“Well…” I reached out my hand to tug on the knot of his tie with my finger, raising my eyebrows and exuding a thick grin. “Is that why you chose your most obnoxious car to drive in for our date?”

“My baby’s leopard prints are cool! But.. yeah. I guess you’re right. I’m not sure what I was thinking, but I probably couldn’t think at all. Haha…”

Saeyoung then took a deep breath, starting the engine and shifting his gear into drive.

“The trip will be a little while, but let’s go.”

He pulled out on the road and started speeding up. Last time we were on a lengthier car ride it was to chase down the Mint Eye headquarters where he was speeding for close to five hours. I shuddered recalling those terrifying moments.

Neither of us spoke for the next few minutes as I watched the scenery go by. I then looked between the half-opened window and Saeyoung, who was driving carefully and staring straight ahead.

“Yoosung called me earlier,” Saeyoung broke off the silence. “He told me good luck on the date.”

“Really?” I piped. “I kind of went in the chatroom when I was dressing and told him…”

“Doesn’t bother me. In fact, I _want_ more people to know that you’re mine.” He laughed almost demonically as he spoke. “Yoosung kept saying he hopes we have fun and to let him know how it goes. He’s seriously going to invite himself to my house if I don’t tell him…”

“Yoosung’s too nice. I’ll let him know if you don’t.”

“Oh, I’ll tell him,” he snickered.

“Surely in some weird roundabout way.”

He whistled innocently. “Who knows? But with Zen, I’ll let him know every detail. Including the part where we held hands, leaned on each others’ shoulders, and… um.”

I cocked my head to the side. “‘Um’?”

“I was going to say something dirty but my heart’s racing now.”

I reddened. “Saeyoung!”

“Gah! I know, I know! If I weren’t driving right now, I’d ask you to smack me!” He ruffled his hair frustratingly with one hand, continuing to steer the car with his other. “But look, we’re almost there. You can see that huge famous rollercoaster from here…” He leaned forward over the wheel to get a better look.

We made a right turn towards the parking lot. While finding a parking space, I noticed many drivers and passersby exiting or entering their cars steal glances at us, burying my face in my clutch as my eyebrows twitched.

“Your car is getting too much attention.”

“Good. That way they’ll keep their eyes on the car and off of you.”

Unable to say any more, I waited until Saeyoung settled into a parking spot. The parking area was crowded—as expected—though admittedly more crowded than I had figured. Childrens’ laughter echoed all around.

He extended a hand to me. “Shall we go?”

I smiled, taking his hand in mine. “Yes.”

—

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: SUN!!!!!!

ZEN: Sun! Are you two at the amusement park now???? 

Sun☼: Hi guys, and yeah, we just got here. The parking lot’s so crowded…. omg

ZEN: I was there a few times for photoshoots. Never went on the rides though, but that place is huge.

Yoosung★: It’s amazing!!! I went with friends many times already, you guys will have so much fun!

Yoosung★: Oh, and tell Saeyoung I said hi!

ZEN: Same if you can.

Sun☼: Sure.

—

“Hey.” I poked my significant other in the ribs while he tucked his shirt neatly back into his pants. “Yoosung and Zen are saying hi.”

He saluted. “Yo.”

—

Sun☼: He says ‘yo’

Yoosung★: ………lolol

ZEN: haha

ZEN: …T_T

ZEN: Why don’t I have a girlfriend.

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: ;;;;;;;;;

Yoosung★: Your time will come Zen. Just be patient.

ZEN: Sometimes I feel like I’ll be a bachelor for life.

ZEN: But this isn’t the place for that. I hope you two have fun!

Sun☼: Thanks guys. We’re about to leave the parking lot, I’ll keep you updated!

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

Hand in hand, we exited the parking lot and followed the signs to the entryway of the park. I was greeted with hearty laughter by those both young and old, excited screaming of others on absolutely terrifying-looking rides, and shrieking of metal.

“It’s so busy,” I said with widened eyes.

“Ah.”

“Saeyoung?”

“Oh my god there it is.” He pointed to one of the tallest rides nearby, labeled ‘Sky High Thriller.’ I swallowed. “I need to try it. I saw pictures all over social media so many times but never had the chance to go thanks to my stupid old agency and that damn Vanderwood. Do you want to go?”

I found myself attached to his arm in mere moments at the suggestion.

“I’m.. not very fond of those rides. It looks scary.”

“Aw, really? Not even with me?” He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. “I mean, I won’t force you, this is a date and we’re both supposed to enjoy i-“

“No. I’ll go.”

Saeyoung titled his head in surprise. “Really? Are you sure??”

I pressed myself tighter onto him and nodded. “It’s… an experience. Seeing you so eager makes me want to go.”

“Yes!!” He cheered aloud and ran in line, pulling me by the hand. Around this time an amusement park would normally be considered offseason but STAR was an exception; people came to visit all year round. The line, especially for this particular ride, was always likely to be long. I clung to Saeyoung’s arm tighter and tighter the closer we got to purchasing tickets.

“Save me save me save me,” I muttered, not realizing Saeyoung had already bought our tickets and we were being seated. “I’m so scared.”

“You’ll be fine,” Saeyoung reassured. “I mean, I’m more excited than scared, but still scared nonetheless. I just try not to admit it.”

“You want to seem cool?” I said through a cracked voice as a ride manager tightened our seat belts.

“Yup. I want to be the coolest man around to you.”

“You already are.”

As soon as my sentence ended I felt everything start rocking as we were then shot into the sky, cheering Saeyoung being the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes, slipping in and out of consciousness.

—

707 has entered the chatroom.

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: Saeyoung and Sun!!

707: You’re still here Yoosung? Haven’t you been online for hours now? lol

Yoosung★: I can’t help it, I was waiting to get an update from you!

Yoosung★: Zen left a while ago for practice though.

Jumin Han: Hello.

Jaehee Kang: Hello Saeyoung and Sun. I heard you two are currently at STAR Amusement Park on a date?

707: ya

707: We were just on the Sky High Thriller…

Yoosung★: You went on that?!

Yoosung★: None of my friends ever had the courage to go T_T It looks terrifying. I’d probably throw up;;;;;;;

707: !!!!!! I had a blast. Sun’s still catching back up with reality though. She’s sitting on the bench right now and I went to go buy her something to eat.

707: My suit is all messed up now.. 

Jumin Han: You wore a suit to an amusement park…?

707: yup

707: The guy’s still making our food so I’m waiting at the stall.

Jumin Han: You didn’t force her to go with you, did you? Although I’ve never attended any attractions on that amusement park, that particular one I had heard made the list of ‘top 20 scariest amusement park rides in the world.’

707: No I didn’t force her.

707: I’m

707: a 

707: good

707: boy.

707: She volunteered to go with me herself.

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: So brave…

707: 

Jaehee Kang: I just looked at a video clip of the ride. Thinking about it is enough to make me nauseous.

Sun☼: ….

Sun☼: still so queasy

Sun☼: I literally though I was going to die

707: But you’re alive! And we’re still together! And none of this was a dream!

Jumin Han: What in the world are you talking about?

707: Who knows.

Sun☼: Saeyoung come back already, I’m still having flashback episodes and I need something to lean on.. please

707: Oh, okay.

707: On my way. The food’s done anyway.

707: See you all later.

Jumin Han: Goodbye. 

Jumin Han: Hm, maybe it would be wise to invest in some new amusement parks… I can see from these photos they are very crowded. By doing so we can spread attendees around more, resulting in shorter ride wait times.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han… I hate to say this, but right now is not the time.

Jaehee Kang: Anyways, see you two later!

Yoosung★: Hold her close Saeyoung!

707: I will.

707: 

707: Later.

707 has left the chatroom.

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

“Hey! I’m back.” Saeyoung whistled as he sat down next to me. He set a tray of steamed takoyaki down on the table. I stared at it, leaning on his shoulder.

“Welcome back…. bleh. I feel like I’ll throw up if I eat something.”

“Wow, you’re acting like Yoosung right now. Here, I’ll feed you… that is, i-if you want.” He lost his composure at his own suggestion. As always, I found this characteristic massively adorable.

“Thanks.” 

We happily shared a meal for a while, immersed in our own chatter. My nerves had finally quieted down and I was ready to continue our adventure. 

“Why don’t we try the merry-go-round?” I suggested with a point after we stood up and started walking.

“But there are so many kids there,” Saeyoung slumped over a bit. “It feels weird.”

“Mom!” A young girl brushed past me in sheer excitement, flinging her body into her mother’s bosom. “Can we go to the funhouse? I want to see the mirrors!”

“Why of course, dear.”

“Oooh… I just got an idea.” Saeyoung raised a finger as he watched the family walk off. “Let’s go where they’re going. We can go on the merry-go-round later, there are too many kids waiting for that one right now.”

I nodded, squeezing his hand. “Sure.”

“Stay close or you’ll get lost.”

We followed along after the group of people headed towards the funhouse. Saeyoung seemed especially eager. The corners of my mouth curved upwards and I watched him intently pull me along, as if he were a child again. 

We entered the building upon arrival, hands still intertwined, careful to make sure we bumped into no one along the way. A giant room chalk full of mirrors of all sized was the first thing we made contact with.

“Oh wow,” I began. “Looks like the mirrors are the first thing you see here, then you follow the path to look at everything else.”

“Man…” 

I almost hadn’t noticed Saeyoung pull away and stare down at a mirror nearby, walking along after him.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, leaning to see what he was seeing. This mirror in specific was just a plain, undistorted mirror. “It’s a regular mirror.”

“Do I really look like this…?” he asked, eyebrows straight as a line. “I never looked at my face in the mirror much. I’ve got such dark bags under my eyes.”

I leaned even closer until our cheeks touched. “But you’re still handsome. Can’t expect the bags to go away after you were an underground hacker sitting on the computer for years. Not to mention getting no sleep on many nights.”

He crossed his arms. “Sun, you are very kind. But…”

“But what?”

He retreated quickly, standing up straight again. A light shade of pink dusted his expression. “Don’t mind the great me. I just got embarrassed.”

“But you’re so open about this with others in the RFA and on the messenger!”

“That’s a different story… this is in public.” He adjusted his tie a little awkwardly. “C’mon. Let’s keep going.”

The two of us continued ahead, always sticking closely together and enjoying the remaining entertainment.

I lost track of time immersing myself in the moving stairs, compressed air jets, and diving into massive ball pits together with Saeyoung.

Spending a full hour at the funhouse, we exited with outstretched hands. I was eager to meet the sunlight again, however…

“When did it get so cloudy??” I asked in concern, tugging on Saeyoung’s sleeve as he exited closely after me. 

“Aw man. The TV and weather app on my phone said nothing about rain today.” He looked up at the sky. As if on cue, a downpour began. Families and couples scurried for shelter, some pulling out their umbrellas, adequately prepared.

We were still standing beneath the roof of the funhouse. I crossed my hands over my lap, wondering when the rain would subside. However, it only seemed like it was getting stronger. The two of us stood quietly for a few minutes as the previously-crowded amusement park slowly lost its life, crowds continuing to disperse.

“Doesn’t look like it’s letting up…” Saeyoung mumbled, whipping out his phone from his pocket and tapping a few times. “Let’s see.. Oh man. Says there’s a 100% chance of rain until at least midnight.”

“Seriously?” I whined. “Should we… get home?”

“I..” He paused. “Okay.” He took off his suit jacket and covered me with it. “Let’s run.”

He pulled me along before I had the chance to respond as we headed in the direction of the parking lot. I was huddled closely against Saeyoung, upper half completely dry and safe from the rain. However..

“Hey, you’re drenched!” I called loudly over the onslaught of rain with lightning flashing in the distance. A lot thunderous boom was heard in tandem.

“Don’t worry about me. Just watch where you’re going, okay?”

“…Okay.”

We continued running until Saeyoung’s leopard spotted yellow car came into view. He pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked it. Opening the doors, we hurriedly jumped into the back passenger seats where there was more room, sprawling out and heaving deep breaths. For once, I was thankful he had chosen to bring such an easy to notice car.

“Sun….” the redhead spoke. I looked over at him and saw he was wet from top to bottom; it was at that moment I realized just how puffy his hair was. The wet bangs covering most of his eyes made it difficult to pinpoint his facial expression. “You okay? We ran pretty fast there.”

“I’m fine,” I reassured, reaching for his face to brush his bangs aside. “But you’re all drenched.”

“Yeah.. Yeah, I am. But don’t worry, I don’t think I’ll get sick or anything. I’m the defender of justice, after all!” he proclaimed with a smirk through heavy breaths of exhaustion.

We relaxed in our seats for a bit. I looked out the window at the continued downpour, wondering how others on the messenger were holding up and whether they were thinking of us right now.

“Let’s stay back here a while longer so you can dry off, okay?” I suggested. “But your suit is going to need to get washed… I’m sorry. It looks expensive.”

He laughed lightly. “It’s not the same suit I wear to the parties. I got it with the intention of wearing it but for some reason I just never did. D-do you like it?” He sank his head deep into his chair, which reclined automatically. 

“I like anything you wear,” I admitted innocently. In immediate response I felt a hand snake across my waist, pulling my upper half over the man near me. “S-Saeyoung, not here…”

He blinked once, twice, then stiffened up and released his hold on me.

“Oh my god, I lost myself for a second there…” He turned beet red. “Sorry. I promise I’m not an animal. Not all men are wild beasts with no control like Zen says! I swear!!” 

“I wasn’t even thinking about that. You worry too much.” I flicked his forehead. “Take your time drying off and we can go when you’re ready.”

“…Damn. I just love you too damn much.”

—

707 has entered the chatroom.

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: Did the rain disrupt your date?! 

Zen: I would be distraught if this beautiful God-given face was ruined by some rain, especially if I were on a date with a girl. 

Zen: 

Zen: You two doing fine?

707: Zen and Jumin and… Yoosung again. Of course lol

Sun☼: We’re home. The rain got in the way but we still had a lot of fun. Saeyoung just finished taking a shower, and Saeran had dinner and said he wanted to step out…

ZEN: Even though it’s pouring?

Jumin Han: I am glad to hear your experience was still pleasant. Wouldn’t it be great if you two had attended an indoor amusement park instead?

707: I’d rather be able to see the sky.

Jumin Han: But if it’s raining there really isn’t a proper sky to see. Am I wrong?

Sun☼: He has a point. haha

707: lololol

Yoosung★: At least you’re home and dry now. You can still say you had the experience to go on that scary ride.

Yoosung★: I feel better knowing you two are doing okay and home now :) I need to go make dinner.

Yoosung★: ttyl!

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

707: About time he got off the messenger. Obsessed kid

707: But I feel bad right now.

Zen: ?

Sun☼: Why? Are you okay?

707: Just still embarrassed over what I did earlier.

707: But that’s none of anyone’s business but mine and Sun’s.

ZEN: What did you do?????

707: 

707: Nothing

707: at

707: all.

Sun☼: Shut up Saeyoung, don’t say it!

707: heh

707: I won’t.

ZEN: …

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang is calling me. I must go.

ZEN: That Jumin, always leaving so suddenly… see ya.

707: Laterz

Sun☼: Bye Jumin!

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

ZEN: But anyway, Saeyoung, what were you talking about?

707: I’m innocent! I swear!

Sun☼: Don’t worry about it Zen.

Sun☼: Saeyoung, I’m going to sleep early. Are you coming to bed with me?

ZEN: 

ZEN: Bed… with…. oh my god you guys are on that level already??

ZEN: Suddenly I feel like I should go before my heart explodes. See you later.

ZEN: You better not do anything bad to poor Sun damn it!!!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

707: ‘Better not do anything bad’ he says…. why’s it even matter?

707: I mean, we’re dating.

707: 

707: But k. I’ll be there in a sec, let me get changed.

707 has left the chatroom.

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

“Hey,” Saeyoung called as he entered the room with a wave wearing his pajamas. “You sleeping?”

“No, not yet.” I gestured for him to lay next to me. He dove right into the bed and I withdrew myself with an ‘eep’ to make space. He laughed heartily, laying flat on his back and watching the ceiling for a while. He then set his glasses on the drawer nearby.

“It hasn’t been that long since we started sleeping in the same bed, but it always makes me nervous.”

“To be honest…. Me too.”

“Really…?” he asked innocently, turning over to face me. 

“We’re sleeping a little early tonight. Will Saeran even get through your ridiculous security?”

“I already let him in while you were showering. Felt really bad we couldn’t get him anything, but he kept insisting it was fine and didn’t want to talk about it.”

I shuffled in the bed a little before turning on my side to face Saeyoung. “Maybe we should buy him an Arabic dictionary then. You know, like Vanderwood when you still worked for the agency. That way he’ll at least start figuring out the security in your house.”

“I’ve adjusted the security system a lot since then. But damn… As much as I love my brother, I don’t want to think about him when I’m in bed with you right now.” 

At the closure of his sentence, he followed suit and allowed his golden orbs to meet my brown ones.

“You know, every day I think about how lucky I am.”

I tousled his hair a little in response, saying, “I know. I do too.”

“Even though I pushed you away so much at first, you didn’t give up on me. You helped me find myself. It’s nice to have someone like that after being alone for so long.” He closed his eyes and heaved a long, quiet sigh. “I promise I’ll continue to make you happy. I’ve got some plans for us in the very near future too, now that Saeran’s probably ready to go in the RFA chatroom..”

“Plans? What do you mean?”

“Heh. You’ll see soon enough. The great Saeyoung cannot reveal his best secrets or it’ll spoil the fun.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll be looking forward to it,” I responded in a quiet euphoria, pressing myself into him. He wrapped his arms around me in reaction and we stayed in that position, unmoving, for several minutes.

“Mm. You know, uhm.. I’m getting thoughts right now,” he cut through the silence with a soothing voice. “You’re so close.”

“You were ‘getting thoughts’ earlier in the car too, apparently,” I teased him by giving his nose a light tap as I spoke. “If you’re so eager, why not try making the first move?”

“I want to, but I’m worried you’re not ready. And I’m not a wild animal! ….That damn Zen and his comments.. I swear.” He flailed his head side to side over the pillow a little.

“Oh? Is the great Saeyoung being affected by what others are saying now?”

“N-no. Am not,” he said almost childishly.

I pulled the covers over to cover us up to our shoulders, nestling up a little closer. Pressed into his chest, I added, “then let’s get to sleep while I listen to the soothing rhythm of your incessantly beating heart." I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. A light moan escaped him as he pulled me closer by the waist and allowed his tongue to snake inside my mouth. Eventually, we pulled away for air. "Anything else will happen naturally.”

Saeyoung’s laughter was heard overhead as we drifted off into a deep slumber.

**_끝까지_ **


	3. home sweet home?

“So… you have to leave, then?” 

I rubbed my arm up and down a little, locking eyes with a hunched over, disappointed Saeyoung. “Don’t give me that pout, Saeyoung. I’ll feel bad.”

“I know. Honestly I wish the renovations in your apartment took longer, then we’d be able to stay together a little more.” 

Words would not come out. Instead, I leaned forward and planted myself deep into Saeyoung’s chest. His arms snaked around my body, pulling me closer.

“I promise that soon, we’ll truly be happy. Just you wait,” he told me.

“When did I ever say I wasn’t happy?” I spoke into his chest with a muffled voice; he loosened his hold on me in reaction. “I’ve loved you since the beginning. You know how adamant I was about being together with you.”

He cupped my chin and stroked it a little, bringing my head up to face him again. 

“Oh, I know. You were so needy,” he joked.

“Weren’t you the one who called me at 3AM once because you were afraid we weren’t friends anymore?” I countered with a grin, pulling back from him. “I still remember that phone call. And you knew me for how long at the time? A week?”

Saeyoung merely rubbed the back of his head now that we had separated, turning a deep shade of crimson. “….Touché. Then you need to get ready now?”

“Yeah. The timing of being invited to the RFA was good since it happened right when my apartment needed rework. Staying in Rika’s old place for a while helped a lot.” 

He nodded, listening intently to my explanation.

“But now that everything at my place is ready I should probably get back. It’s an expensive apartment, and we paid a lot for the renovation. If only I knew I’d have met you, then I wouldn’t have chosen a place so far from where you live.” I pressed down on my nose bridge, wallowing in regret. 

Saeyoung placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. “Y…you know, you don’t need to keep paying for it. I can cover all of your expenses, and you can stay here. I’ve told you before, but I have enough money saved up to live off of for the rest of my life, and that includes paying for you and Saeran if I need to.” 

I shook my head. “No. I’m glad you feel that way, but I’m still young. It wouldn’t be good for me to be so dependent on you at my age.”

His eyes widened in surprise before he quickly settled into a relaxed smile. “You are such a wonderful person. I will tell you time and time again.”

Thoughts racing at his words, I swiftly pulled Saeyoung down by the collar of his shirt and our lips met for a short moment.We separated quickly, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He wiped his lips with his thumb, flustered.

“God, I don’t want to stop. It’s hard knowing you’ll be an hour long drive away. But I guess you need to leave now, right? I’ll help you get ready and take you there.”

Pressing my forehead to his, I responded with, “thank you.”

I took the next few hours packing up all my belongings. Getting all of my clothes into just a few suitcases was a challenge and I quickly regretted having as big a wardrobe as I did. I organized the undergarments together with my house wear and anything thicker, such as large jackets and boots, were arranged neatly in my biggest suitcase.

Everything seemed ready after a while, though there was one thing I left for last. I quietly walked over to the desk I once used as a computer table, picking up the white robot cat Saeyoung built for me not very long ago.  


“I can’t forget this…” I mumbled, taking it into my arms. “I’m so glad he fixed and gifted it to me.”

“Meow, I can sense that you’re happy meow,” the robot said upon activation. “If you ever get sad, I can tell you a joke meow.”

Flailing around at its cuteness, I squeezed the robot tighter. I loved cats, and Saeyoung had programmed it to be so massively adorable. It was hard to bear listening to its voice sometimes—the robot was just _that_ cute.

“Then I will shut down since your happiness seems to have reached max meow.”

It quieted down and I was left to my own moment of euphoria. Clutching it tightly to my chest, I picked up my phone and tapped to give Saeyoung a call.

“I’m ready,” I said immediately. “I’ll bring everything downstairs.”

“Wait, no,” he stopped me. “I’ll be right up to take anything that’s heavy. I doubt you have just one or two suitcases.”

The corner of my mouth twitched a little. He was right, of course. I looked across all the suitcases I had packed and wondered how much extra I would have had to pay if this were a plane trip.

“I’d appreciate that. I do have a lot of things to put into your car, so I hope they fit…”

He snickered a little on the other end. “It’s fine. They fit last time when you came to stay here, didn’t they?”

“I bought more things since though. But, well, I guess the amount of suitcases is pretty much the same.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll be right there.”

We ended the call and I stood up to open the door and greet him. Saeyoung spared no moments to run up the stairs and salute me jokingly, then froze for a second when he saw the robot cat I held in my arms.

“Oh, I’m glad you still like it,” he said happily, picking up two suitcases in the process and getting ready to walk back downstairs. “Especially now because of this distance. I hope it’ll remind you of me.” He sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll visit as often as I can. We can always call and speak on the messenger too.” I grabbed a lighter suitcase and followed along after him. “Be careful and don’t go too fast. You might fall.”

“I’ve done way more dangerous things. I’ll be a-okay!” 

After a few trips up to my old, temporary bedroom and Saeyoung’s silver car, we managed to pack everything into his vehicle with room to spare. He opened the front passenger seat and gestured for me to come inside, though I stood stiff as a statue in my spot as I could have sworn I had forgotten something.

“Wait. I need to say goodbye to Saeran,” I said in realization, turning around.

“I was planning on letting him know for you since you seemed to be in a rush. He’s still a little… you know… It’s still a bit hard for him.” Saeyoung shyly scratched his cheek. “That and he went outside a while ago. He’s been doing that a lot lately. I already mentioned to him you’d be leaving today.”

“So he’s not home?” I inquired in disappointment. “I guess I’ll have to call him, then.”

Saeyoung flinched a little. “C-call him? Wait, why am I acting like that’s such an unnatural thing… Sure. I’ll be here.”

I nodded, turning to my phone and opening my contacts. The precious cat robot was still in my free hand. Scrolling down slowly, I saw Saeran’s contact information. I hesitated for a moment but finally tapped his name and pressed the device to my ear, awaiting to hear someone on the other end.

Finally, someone had picked up.

“….”

“Saeran?” I asked quickly. 

“Why are you calling me?” was his immediate demand. “I can’t understand.”

“Oh, well… I’m leaving to move back into my apartment today. I think Saeyoung told you already. Even though we’ll obviously see each other again, it won’t be as often so I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“….I heard.”

“So thanks for everything. If you ever need something that Saeyoung can’t provide, or you just want someone to talk to, you can always let me know.”

There was a short moment of silence.

“…..Sure. See ya.” Although his usual disinterested tone was still present, I still felt we had made progress from this exchange alone.

“All right. Take care, then.” I ended the call, putting my phone in my pocket and climbing into the car with a beaming smile. Saeyoung seemed to be typing something on his own phone while I was making the call and set it in the center console upon seeing me.

“How did he react?” he asked me eagerly, tilting his head.

“Well, I think. I feel like we broke the ice a little from that conversation.” He exhaled in relief. “If you take too long to get back though, how will he get inside the house?”

“No worries in that regard. I tinkered with the security a little when you were packing. It’ll scan and let him in based on specific behavior. The security questions are still there but the gate will open if it reads Saeran’s personality.”

“So.. he’ll definitely get the questions themselves wrong, but when he starts getting angry and flipping out about it in the way he usually does, it’ll unlock because it’s Saeran and you programmed his personality as a means to unlock the door?”

“Yup. But again, just for today.”

I set my hands on my lap, staring at him in surprise. “You, Mr. Choi, are a genius.”

He fake-fanned himself. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Oh!” I immediately recalled something important. “And here’s the address to my apartment so you can put it in the GPS.”

“Already know the address. I’m a former master hacker and intelligence agent, remember?” He winked. Saeyoung quickly punched in the address and pulled out of the driveway. I watched the side of his face leaning back into his seat, already beginning to make plans in my head for our next date and meet-up. 

I really, really did not want to return to my apartment.

Saeyoung slowed the car down a little, glancing at me from the corner of his eye in concern. “Are you all right?”

Apparently that much was evident from my continued sighing.

“Yes. I think. I’m just really going to miss you.” I fiddled with the cat robot which was still sitting comfortably in my arms as he spoke.

“Me too. You have no idea. Agh! I want to build you so many gifts out of frustration right now! Maybe I really do have ADHD like Vanderwood said. Ha. I’m seriously going to go crazy just thinking about you leaving.” A crease formed between his eyes, though he was still doing his best to concentrate on the road.

“I sense depression meow,” the cat robot in my lap intervened. “I recommend listening to the voice of the person you like as treatment. Call her right now meow.”

Saeyoung miserably leaned his head forward, closer to the steering wheel. “Ugh. I know I was the one who programmed it, but that is way too embarrassing.”

I snickered. 

“No need to call anyone, I’m right here.”

“I have to obey that cute voice meow. Shutting down meow.”

Things went silent for a while after as Saeyoung composed himself.

I twiddled my thumbs a little, deep in thought. “I’m going to log into the messenger. Haven’t been on all day, so I doubt anyone knows I’m leaving your place.”

“If Yoosung’s online, get ready for waterworks,” he said plainly. “I’m warning you. Brace yourself.”

I laughed a little. This could be a good opportunity to lighten the mood. “How about we make a bet? Point for me if he doesn’t use his crying emoji, point for you if he does.”

The glistening in his eyes almost lit up the whole car. 

“I’m so ready.” I heard the click of a turn signal switch. “Going to pull into that gas station over there to refuel my baby, then idle her somewhere and check the chatroom. What’re you gonna do?”

“I’ll go around for a walk. The less car fuel smell, the better. But what’ll we do if Yoosung’s not online?”

“He damn better be. If not I’ll seriously consider calling and forcing him to get on.”

—

707 has entered the chatroom.

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: Hey guys!

707: **P e r f e c t**

Sun☼: Hi Yoosung! Are you the only one online?

Yoosung★: Yeah;; I just logged off LOLOL and decided to check this. 

Yoosung★: If you took any longer to get on I’d probably have signed off cause it was empty lol

Yoosung★: But…

Yoosung★: Saeyoung, 

Yoosung★: what do you mean by ‘perfect’??

707: mmmmm

707: Sun will tell u.

Sun☼: Um.. I just wanted to let everyone here know that I have to move back into my old apartment. 

Sun☼: Not the one that used to belong to Rika, but the place I stayed in before I met you guys.

Yoosung★: Wait… so you’re not.. going to live with Saeyoung anymore? 

Yoosung★: I thought you moved there? It was temporary?

Sun☼: I was only there while my apartment got renovated. 

Sun☼: Saeyoung’s driving me back to my old place now. It’s a little far, and I’m sad to go, but I wanted to let everyone know.

Yoosung★: ….

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: I’m sorry!!! T_T

707: omg

707: POINT FOR ME lol

707: 

Sun☼: AaaaaaaaAAaaagh

Yoosung★: What? Point for what?

707: We made a little bet in the car.

707: If she tells you and you use the crying emoji, I get a point.

707: If you don’t use it, she gets a point.

707: I W O N

Yoosung★: You used me for that kind of bet? T_T 

Yoosung★: I mean.. I’m glad it was fun for you but..

Yoosung★:  **You guys aren’t breaking up, are you?**

707: …No way.

707: Won’t ever let that happen.

Sun☼: Of course not! We’ll call every day, and I’m sure he’ll visit me plenty of times.

Sun☼: I really wish I could have stayed with him, but my parents bought that apartment for me and I’d feel really bad abandoning it…. it’s in a good area too…

707: 

707: I wish you could stay….

707: Getting sad again.

707: Quick, Yoosung!

707: Tell me to stop being weak!

Yoosung★: …Saeyoung! Stop being weak!

707: 

707: I’ll lose my mind thinking about it.

707: We should probably get on the road again though.

707: Only stopped for gas.

Yoosung★: Nothing’s preventing you from just staying overnight sometimes, right?

707: ….

707: Yoosung, ur a genius. 

707 has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★: What? lol

Yoosung★: Did I help?

Sun☼: Uh.. I think so. 

Sun☼: I see him smirking in the driver’s seat.

Sun☼: You must have given him an idea.

Sun☼: Going to go now. See you later Yoosung!

Yoosung★: Bye ^^

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

I walked back to where Saeyoung parked his car. His expression had changed entirely; no longer was depression looming overhead. I sat inside and looked at the side of his face.

“Glad I brought my laptop and hacking equipment with me.”

“Why…?” I asked. “Are you really going to stay overnight like Yoosung suggested?”

“Right you are, my lady.”

“I don’t have objections to that…” My face flushed a light pink. “But, what do you need your laptop and hacking equipment for?”

“Going to extend the gate security for Saeran and let him know why I’ll be gone for the night. But damn, I’ll have to thank Yoosung for this later.”

He drove off again. We were currently passing a more rural area and I deeply inhaled the fresh air. For the remaining duration of the trip, I heard nothing but the wind and a redhead’s rhythmic foot tapping.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed afterwards once I started to doze off. Just as I had closed my eyes, the car came to a slow stop, snapping me out of my near-sleeping state. I jumped up a little.

“Are we here?”

“Looks like it. Off to the sixth floor we go,” he spoke casually as he exited the vehicle, opening the door for me and then scampering to the back of the car.

“Is there anything about me you _don’t_ know?” I asked genuinely, following after him and pulling out the lightest load as he instructed. He shrugged innocently.

We borrowed a luggage cart and made our way upstairs via elevator. I pulled the keys out of my pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. The two of us then took all the suitcases off the luggage cart and unloaded them in my apartment. 

“Wow…. It’s beautiful. They really fixed this place up well. The walls look so nice.”

Saeyoung darted concerned looks.

“Where’s your bedroom?” he asked seriously. 

“Over there to the right?” I said with a point, confused. He walked over and took a peek.

“Okay, so you have a king sized bed. That’s enough for both of us.” He then got shy all of a sudden. “I mean, unless you want me to sleep on the sofa… I’d understand.”

“Stay with me again tonight. I mean, we’ve been sleeping together at your place, how is this any different?”

I took some time unloading my belongings, deciding where I wanted to put everything. My first train of thought was setting the robot cat down on the edge of the long kitchen table. I danced from place to place as I arranged everything else, happy to be spending my first night back with someone I loved.

Just as I was about to set my last pair of shoes on the rack in my room, I felt a vibration in my pocket.

“Oh shit,” was my only possible reaction when I realized who it was. “My mom’s calling,” I told myself quietly.

Meanwhile, Saeyoung was sprawled out on the living room couch in wait for me. I poked my head out from my bedroom where I was unpacking and looked anxiously at him. 

“Hey, my mom’s calling me right now. I’ll go take it, okay?”

He sat up, caught a little off guard, but ultimately nodded.

“Hi, Mom. Is everything okay?”

Saeyoung had rolled on his back in the process, looking at me with his head upside down. His horn-rimmed glasses were slowly sliding off. I brought a hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter; he smiled in response, as if that were his intention.

“No, I just saw something funny on TV. It’s nothing. Yeah, I’m in the apartment already. So you’re in the neighborhood right now? How’s Dad? ….Uh-huh…”

I turned my back to Saeyoung, trying to focus on the conversation. Otherwise I would have laughed far too much.

“Okay. Sure. Okay. But… Wait, wait, wait. You want to come over _now_? Can’t it wait until tomorrow or something? It’s late. I know you want to see the renovated apartment, but… Hold on, you’re already on your way?” 

I was internally panicking at this point. I turned to face Saeyoung again, phone still at my ear, and he seemed to be wearing just a concerned expression as I was. He formed an X with his hands.

“I actually have someone over right now. It might be weird if you just come. You sure it can’t be tomorrow? Oh. Well, if it won’t be long, I guess that’s fine. Okay. Love you too. See you soon.”

I tapped the cancel call button and dropped my phone on the carpet immediately, plopping down next to my significant other on the couch.

“I hope you’re okay with meeting my parents, because Mom said she’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“…Shit, that’s not far off. And I didn’t even bring a suit. Let me at least go brush my hair… geez. Do you have a comb?”

“Unpacked it in the bathroom, yeah.”

Saeyoung rushed out instantaneously. I sat up and scooted over to the edge of the couch, where I could have a clearer view, and noticed him patting down the dust off his clothing.

“This is not the kind of first impression I want to be making. Maybe I should just wait it out somewhere instead. I mean, I want to meet your parents since I have intentions of marrying you, but not like this. Agh! My brain’s not wired for these types of situations!”

“I’d love for her to meet you but she can be a little intimidating at first. I’m nervous. Maybe, like you suggested, it’d be better if you waited outsi-“

The doorbell rang, cutting us off. We both stiffened like statues.

“Coming,” I called out. Saeyoung quickly exited the bathroom and casually sat down at the large kitchen table, sitting in the most ‘normal’ position he could think of. Except he failed to realize there was nothing in front of him and he was staring into an abyss.

I opened the door and met my mom’s dark blue eyes. Her short black hair was brushed back fancily; my attention then bounced to the coating of mascara on her eyelashes. Her business suit was very well-kept, as usual, making me wonder if she had just gotten off from work.

She smiled at me, inviting herself in, then stopped when she saw Saeyoung at the table.

“Oh… Are you the friend Sun mentioned? I didn’t give it much thought when she said someone was over but still never assumed you’d be a guy. What a surprise.”

Her way of speaking was very casual, contrary to her appearance.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Yoo. I’m Saeyoung Choi,” he introduced from the table, standing up and shaking her hand.

“Sun, you never introduced me. What good manners. But first, let me take a look around.” 

She walked around and examined every nook and cranny of the apartment. She’d tap the walls and prod at corners of each room, making sure no boundaries were too thin and the floor wasn’t too creaky. 

“I’m glad we got this place renovated. It’s looking great.”

I nodded. “Yeah. Now, h-how long are you staying?”

“Actually…” She pulled a large paper bag into view. “I got this for you and I since I knew you were going to be back by tonight. Why don’t we have dinner? Of course, this bag is huge.. I may have gone overboard with the food… so there should be enough for this friend of yours also.”

“Mom, I don’t know if he can stay long though. He actually needs to go on the computer to do something soon.”

“Youngsters and their devices these days,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Pull away from that junk for just a moment and sit down with me.”

I grumpily slumped forward. We knew there was no backing out now.

“Sure,” I said.

She smiled happily and started laying out the food for us, pulling three pairs of chopsticks out from the bag. I took a seat next to Saeyoung, locking eyes with him.

“It’s fine,” he whispered as my mom decorated the table. “Though, I really should contact Saeran soon… Haha.”

“What’s so funny?” 

Our faces were instinctively close given we were whispering and we withdrew ourselves immediately once we realized she took note of us.

“Don’t worry, Mom, it’s not you,” I reassured with the wave of a hand. “Saeyoung and I have a bunch of weird inside jokes that come out sometimes.”

She observed us for a while and sat at the opposite end of the table. “I hope you like sushi,” she said to Saeyoung, handing us each a pair of chopsticks.

“Ooh, are these dragon rolls?” Saeyoung perked up immediately. “And spring rolls! You have good taste, Ms. Yoo!”

She happily let the compliment sink in, bringing a piece to her mouth. Saeyoung and I began eating slowly, occasionally dipping into the soy sauce. The redhead was especially careful to keep up a proper appearance, being careful to wipe his mouth and not stuff in too much food at once.

“So, Saeyoung, do you cook?” my mom suddenly asked him.

“Uh, well… I’m not a very good cook. My old job kept me really busy so I mostly ate junk food and ordered out.”

I mentally hit my forehead, hoping it wasn’t a mistake to admit that.

“I’ve made some things, though,” he added.

“Like what?” she asked him as she elegantly placed another piece of sushi in her mouth.

“Sandwiches.”

_“Saeyoung, seriously?”_ I muttered to myself while pretending nothing was wrong on the outside.

After a brief pause of our dialogue and click of her chopsticks, she responded with, “I’d argue that’s not cooking, dear.”

“Well, I’ve learned some new recipes lately, like kimchi. Sushi was one of my favorite things to order though. I actually ordered Sun sushi once too.”

I immediately flashed back to that scenario. When the special security system in Rika’s old apartment where I had stayed was hacked into, Saeyoung dropped the entirety of his agency work out of worry to come and fix it. He decided to order sushi that night, which ended up being one of our first meals together.

“She didn’t really like the oshinko rolls though, so I ended up eating all of those.”

We laughed to each other recalling that day.

I then realized something, setting my chopsticks down and looking at her. 

“But Mom…” I nervously fidgeted my fingers. “I just want to say that I’m sorry. I don’t call too often, but I know you two have a lot on your plate and I.. regret it. It’s just been busy with me lately. How is work?”

She heaved a lengthy sigh, playing with the chopsticks between her fingers.

“I know you care so don’t worry. We’ve been busy ourselves, your dad actually just got a promotion. He’s the head of Operations now.”

“Wow, really?!” I leaned forward in excitement, almost dropping my chopsticks on the table. 

“You work for the Board of Education, right, Ms. Yoo?” Saeyoung asked through a quiet chew.

“Wow, this boy sure is smart. That or he’s a stalker.”

I choked on my food and Saeyoung immediately handed me a nearby cup of water, patting my back. Meanwhile, it felt like my mom was carefully observing our interactions.

“And if I may ask, how did you meet Sun?”

“Actually, I met her online,” Saeyoung filled in for me while I was chugging down my water.

“Online, you say? You really should be careful about meeting people from the Internet.”

“Mom,” I started after recovering. No longer did anything feel like it had gone down the wrong way. “I know you’re worried, but I’m well aware of the dangers of these things. I wouldn’t go out to meet just anyone. Saeyoung and I talked on the phone a lot beforehand and shared a lot of common interests.. I felt that I could trust him.”

“That’s what they all say before they’re kidnapped!” she countered with a gaping mouth. 

Of course, I intentionally left out the part where I stayed in a mysterious apartment secretly rigged with a bomb for over a week. As well as the part about almost being taken hostage and killed.

“Sensing sadness and worry meow.”

Uh-oh. All three of us turned to face the robot cat Saeyoung built for me which I completely forgot was sitting further down our kitchen table. It stood up and walked towards Mom.

“If you’re upset, I recommend thinking about a certain special person. I won’t shut down until you feel better meow.”

“What is this thing?” Mom asked in genuine curiosity, lifting it up in examination. It wobbled in her hands as it tried walking. “A robot?”

I was in a frenzy, wondering how to respond or explain the situation, but Saeyoung firmly planted his hand on the table to gather her attention.

“I built it for her. It’s supposed to make her feel better when she’s upset.”

I scrambled my hands to pull it out of her grasp, bringing it tightly to my chest in embarrassment. 

“As you can see,” he added. “She loves cats.”

“So what was your occupation, then? If you can build something like that…” She took a short pause. “…then surely you’ve been using your talents by contributing to society.”

“I was an intelligence agent. The job was horrible, but I’ll admit I learned a lot,” he said. “I’ve built a lot of things over the years. Chat programs, game applications, robots, even security systems. Even though a lot of what I did was behind the scenes, I like to think I contributed to people’s lives in some way. Heck..”

The robot cat had quieted down by now after hearing my command, as it was programmed.

“I even built a Tripter bot for one of my friends once. He’s a growing actor and it’s still helping spread the word about him.”

“You mean that bot you made for Zen, right?” I asked him. He nodded with a peace sign, that usual joking attitude finally beginning to return. I could only assume he was settling in and no longer being as nervous.

“Zen… Zen, Zen…” She tapped her chin in thought, as if attempting to recall something. “Oh, is he not that handsome actor from the musical, ‘Promiscuous Jalapeño Topping’?!”

“Mom….” I fell forward on the table. “Don’t tell me..”

“Yes, honey, if it’s him, _I know that Zen_. I am a huge fan. If you two are friends with him, would you mind getting an autograph for me?”

Saeyoung put a hand to his mouth, doing his best not to laugh.

“Ugh, fine. If you really want it we’ll talk to him. Geez…. You should really meet Jaehee, you’d get along so well since you’re both giant fans…” I whispered that last part, earning myself questioning looks from my mom.

“I’m surprised you know him. He’s getting popular lately, in a couple of years he’ll probably be super famous. I’m busy, but I try to keep up with all of his shows and musicals. I also buy the DVDs.”

I looked at my mom in silence, letting this newly-discovered information sink in. Who knew that she was a Zen fangirl this entire time? 

“If he’s a friend, why not date him?” she suddenly suggested, eating the last roll of sushi on her tray. “It would be a good experience for you.”

I opened my mouth to reply, when-  


“Ms. Yoo. I’m sorry if this isn’t in my place to say, but I.. ” He closed his eyes to think. “..would not want to see her date anyone else. It’s an uncomfortable thought for me.”

She watched him quietly and it was obvious Saeyoung had no desire to back down.

“I built that robot for your daughter because I didn’t want her to be sad if I were to disappear. Ever since we met she always looked out for me despite the dangerous job I had, responded well to my jokes, and put a lot of thought into helping everyone out when needed.” He sat up straight again after realizing he was inching a little bit too forward for comfort. “She is important to me.”

“Sun… are you two..?” she asked in surprise, pointing between us.

I intertwined my thumbs, locking eyes with her.

“Yeah, we are,” I filled in.

She leaned back in her chair. “Well, I already made a guess. The way you two interacted made it a little obvious. Sun, I won’t question your choices, but I hope you know that as a mom I will always be a little worried. I want you to be happy and so does Dad.”

“I have every intention of making her happy, Ms. Yoo. So please trust me when I say everything will be fine.”

I had not seen Saeyoung this serious in a while. It was hard to get between the two; all I could do was sit and watch.

“And let me make but one selfish request here. I have plans to marry her in the near future. So I would.. love for your blessing.” 

Mom deeply inhaled, then exhaled. She stood up with her empty tray in hand, wrapping it up in the paper bag she brought with her.

“It takes a lot for someone to talk about another person like that,” she stated, turning her back to both of us. “Saeyoung, please take good care of my daughter. And please, both of you.. continue to keep in touch.”

She disappeared from the doorway, belongings in hand, leaving us all alone at the kitchen table. Saeyoung and I stared at each other. He then stiffened up as he realized what he had done.

“Oh shiiiit. Did I mess that up? Sun, I’m sorry!” he pleaded frantically.

“No, I actually think she was very accepting of it. She’s a little weird, sometimes I can’t tell if she’s my girlfriend or mother, but she really does have good intentions. I think she liked you.”

“Uuuungh…” Saeyoung grunted and sank down into his chair. “When she mentioned dating Zen, I almost lost it.”

As much as I wanted to laugh it off saying everything was okay, there were more important issues at hand. “What about Saeran?” I leaned down.

“Oh, right!” He stood up and scrambled for his phone. “I’ll call him now, then extend the gate security.”

—

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: Oh my god.

707: 01010101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100011 01101011 01110011 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 

Jaehee Kang: Good evening.

ZEN: Uh, hello? lol Saeyoung what’s that supposed to be?

707: yo

707: ….

707: Just expressing my frustration in binary code.

707: You guys know that Sun had to move back to her apartment, right?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I read the chat history. It’s unfortunate.

ZEN: Probably better for her that way lol. So I’m not bothered.

707: Well, whether you think I’m some kind of pervert here isn’t the issue, Zen.

707: (I’m not)

707: Anyway,  her mother invited herself in.

ZEN: 

Jaehee Kang: Oh my. I am sure that was awkward for the two of you.

707: ….Yeah. >_<

707: I might’ve said some weird things.

707: Oh, Zen,

707: she also wants your autograph.

ZEN: What?

ZEN: Sun’s mom is a fan of mine?

707: Looks like it.

707: She said she buys your DVDs. Jaehee, you two would make good friends. lol

Jaehee Kang: ^^ It is always nice to see others who are conscious of Zen’s talent and efforts.

707: lol

707: I think she acknowledged us.

707: At least that’s what Sun said but

707: 

Jaehee Kang: Did you not think you made a good impression? 

707: I didn’t expect it at all.

707: I didn’t have my suit, my hair was all messed up from having the car window open the whole ride,

707: and while Sun was unpacking I just loafed around on the couch.

Jaehee Kang: I see…

ZEN: Sounds like something you’d do;;;;

707: Agh.

707: Agh!

707: If I knew she would be here, I’d have at least dressed better and cleaned myself up a bit.

707: T_T

ZEN: It’s good that you at least met her mom though, right?

ZEN: I mean, her parents should know about you eventually…

707: ya I guess that’s true.

707: I know where they live and their full background/contact information.

707: So keeping in touch like her mom asked shouldn’t be hard.

ZEN: …….Should you really be calling her mom or dad though….omg

Jaehee Kang: I agree with Zen. That might be a bit strange. Maybe ask what Sun thinks?

707: I won’t do it behind her back. Of course I’ll ask.

707: Well, I’m going to bed.

707: Or.. I’m going to try… to…..

707: See you guys later.

Jaehee Kang: Have a good night!

Zen: Later Saeyoung

707 has left the chatroom.

—

~Third Person POV~

Saeyoung closed the messenger and sprawled over the bed, letting the device slink out of his grip. For a while he heard nothing but droplets of water coming from the bathroom where Sun had been.

He furrowed his brows a little, then vigorously shook his head. Thoughts were snaking into his mind that he could not get rid of. Although he knew there was nothing to fear, what Sun’s mother said about dating Zen continued to replay within; no amount of rolling or head smacking could rid him of the frustration lurking in his thoughts.

“I’m so clingy and sensitive,” he whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling. “My brain is my greatest strength but also my greatest weakness. What the hell.”

He tilted his head to the side a little, noticing a light trail of steam coming from the bathroom. 

“She’s taking a while to get out of there.”

His thoughts then shifted elsewhere and he felt his heart rate increase dramatically. Saeyoung sat up and set his thick glasses down on the drawer.

“I leave tomorrow…” he continued to mutter. “And everything’s all set up for Saeran. So tonight’s the last night I can actively spend with her.” 

The redhead clutched at the bedsheets, feeling blood rush to his head. 

“I can’t stop thinking. It’s gotta be today.”

Meanwhile…

~First Person POV~

“Saeyoung?” I stepped out of the bathroom and made a turn for my bedroom, squeezing the warm bathrobe tighter around myself. “What are you muttering?”

“Uh… mymindisgoinginsaneandIdon’tknowwhattodoaboutitsavemeplease.”

“…….What?” I chuckled a little, entering the room and sitting down next to him where he was continuously tapping his foot.

Suddenly, he pushed me down on the bed and, gently, held me down by my wrists. My expression reddened, though I did not fight it. He lowered his head down and began leaving trails of seductive kisses along every inch of my neck. I moaned in ecstasy.

“You can always say no if you want.” He lifted himself up, wiping the saliva he had left behind. “If it’s too soon for you.”

My body was heating up and I could hardly control the desire within me. I cupped both of his cheeks.

“No time is ever too soon with you.”

“Uhm…” He blinked and darted looks up and down my upper half. “If I end up in the hospital tonight, I hope that robot cat will keep you company.”

I weakly karate chopped the top of his head. 

“I should be saying that. I mean, do I.. look okay?” Suddenly, I found myself very self-conscious and began panicking over my appearance. Saeyoung smiled kindly, pressing his forehead to mine.

“Of course.”

He squeezed my hips and rolled me over on top of him, where we exchanged a deeper and even more passionate exchange. His arms trailed to undo my robe.

For the remainder of the night, I gave myself into him.

—

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: ……….

707: No one is here.

707: I guess that’s a good thing…

707: 

707: Er….

707: I won’t be able to sleep tonight. 

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: Saeyoung! What’s wrong?

707: Yoosung… Nothing.

707: I think the great Saeyoung has taken another step into maturity and adulthood.

Yoosung★: Huh?

707: Ignore me!!!!

707 has left the chatroom.

**_끝까지_ **


	4. surprises galore.

“I miss you soooo much,” Saeyoung cooed on the other end of the line. “I was just whining to Yoosung about how much I miss you.”

“I know,” I whined, pouting to myself while walking around my living room, mobile phone at my ear. “I miss you too. Yoosung called you?” I desperately reached for _something_ to question him with, hoping to quell my desires for having Saeyoung beside me at this very moment.

He snickered on the other end. “Yeah, he called. Said he was upset because he didn’t do so well on his test recently. I told him he might wanna ask you a bit about math. You’re good at it, right?” he declared proudly, as if showing off his vast stalking—or, well, researching—abilities.

I walked to my couch and fell back on it.

“I wonder what effect disabling my social media accounts would have on your stalking,” I chuckled. “And if Yoosung calls me for tutoring I’m gonna hit you. Not that I don’t want to help, but I’ve never been a very good teacher. That’d be like…” I rolled over onto my stomach, laying my head chin-up onto the pillow and continuing in a now muffled voice, “..a bit pressuring. Just thinking about someone expecting me to teach them something makes me feel weird.”

“You’ll break poor Yoosung’s heart,” he said dramatically. “Just make sure you don’t go over to his house or invite him to your place. Makes me uncomfortable,” he mumbled a little shyly.

“Well, I don’t plan on doing any of that.. but you’re the one who made the suggestion to him, you know!” I said matter-of-factly. “I guess if anything, we can meet in a café. You can come also, if you want.” 

“I would’ve come without you asking me.”

We exchanged laughter, staying silent for a short while afterwards.

“What’re you doing right now?” I asked him, swinging my legs back and forth as I continued to lay sprawled out on my couch.

“I was just reformatting the hard drive on one of my computers ‘cause it’s been a bit wonky. Gonna tinker with it a little more and then maybe program another small game for fun. Uh, I doubt the tech discussion will interest you, but.. you know…”  

I shook my head, knowing full well he wouldn’t see me. “I’m interested in whatever you’re doing right now. I miss you too much. It’s only been a few days since you left, but it feels like forever.”

I felt myself heat up a little, wondering if he were feeling the same way. 

In a dead-serious tone, he then said, “each day without you feels like ten years. I’m serious. Ten. Years.”

He sounded like he wanted to add something more, but I heard a sudden thud and groan of interruption in the background. 

“Saeyoung? What’s that?”

Instead of hearing his response, I heard the echoes of disgruntled yelling.

“Seriously, you’ve been at it the whole day. ‘Oh my god I miss her.’ ‘I miss her so much.’ This and that. Can you shut up for just a bit or am I just going to have to step out? Your obsessive whining’s so loud I can hear it from upstairs.”

“B-brother!” Saeyoung called in a half-joking panic. “I’m sorry! You know how it is with me and Sun! I’ll try to be quieter!” 

“You say that every damn time, stupid. Like I’d believe you.” 

_“Poor Saeran.”_ I brought my hand to stifle my would-be massive laughter. 

“Ugh, sorry, Sun, I gotta go for now. I think Saeran’s mad at me.”

“Yes.” Although hardly audible, I still heard Saeran’s voice and could make out what he was saying. “I am pretty mad right now.” 

“Anyway,” Saeyoung said. “I gotta go take care of my dear brother. Can I call you back later?” 

“Don’t worry about it if you can’t. We can always talk on the messenger!” I reminded. “I love you. Talk to you later.”

“Love you too,” he whispered, probably so Saeran wouldn’t hear. The last thing I heard was his voice fading out as he yelled, “brother! Wait!” before the line disconnected.

I sighed, setting my mobile phone down and rolling onto my back again. We were doing our best to call as often as possible, often up to ten times a day, since Saeyoung left my apartment a few days ago after staying over. I reddened a little remembering what occurred that night. 

“Come on, Sun, it’s not like that was a big deal or anything,” I told myself, a crease in my brows.

Just then, my phone began to vibrate again. 

“Is he already done…? That was fast.”

When I checked the screen, I realized it was not Saeyoung but an entirely other number.

“Mom?” I asked in confusion. “Is everything okay? Not that I’m complaining you’re calling, but we just spoke yesterday.”

Despite my befuddlement… there was actually something I had wanted to ask of her. But, right now was definitely not the time. 

“Yes, yes, dear, I know,” she said in a bit of a sassy tone. “You’re so quick to worry. Actually… I just got done talking with Dad. Don’t worry, he won’t suddenly intrude like I did and ruin your quality time with your boyfriend.” I blushed. “But he wants to meet him. Saeyoung, right? You know, outside the house. Maybe over a dinner or something.”

Everything had been coming down so suddenly. Mom had just met Saeyoung a few days ago, now Dad also…?

“Kind of like last time when you showed up at the apartment five minutes after you called? I dunno. It’s so out of the blue.”

“Oh come on, don’t be making decisions for your boyfriend. It’ll be on a weekend, surely he will have time to meet his father-in-law?”

I nervously wriggled my fingers around my mobile phone. “Mom! That’s embarrassing!”

“He already said he doesn’t work at that intelligence agency or whatever anymore and I know you’re not working right now either, so it shouldn’t be a problem even if he lives a bit far or something. I got married to your dad when I was really young also, you know.”

“Yes. I do know,” I sighed and drooped forward a little. “You’ve told me that story already.”

“Then I’ll RSVP Dad and I’s favorite restaurant for Saturday at 8PM. How about it?”

“Uh…” I was in no position to object. After all, I did want Dad to meet Saeyoung and hopefully get his approval for our intended future. But at the same time, I just couldn’t help being anxious. “Sure. If the date and time ends up a problem, I’ll just call or text you.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get going then, I’ve got some work papers to look over for work tomorrow. See you later, dear.”

“See you later, love you.”

We then ended our call. It was nearing evening and I had already gone back and forth with the phone, voice exhausted from speaking for hours. 

I walked over to the balcony, overlooking the setting sun while sitting down on my antique, rustic chair. I tapped my fingers against the screen of my phone for a moment, detailing within my mind exactly what I would wear in two days’ time.

I then figured checking up on the chatroom—and any party-related e-mails—would not be a bad idea. 

—

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom. 

707: Sun!!  

707: I was just gonna call you!!

Jumin Han: Nice to see you, Sun. I hope your evening is going well. 

Sun☼: Hi Jumin. Thanks, I’m good.

Sun☼: Hi Saeyoung. How did things go with your brother?

707: I

707: think they went pretty well? He’s calmed down now. 

707: I just decided to make some quick updates to the messenger…

707: …because I knew if I called you right after he relaxed, I’d get all clingy and annoy him again…

707: lol 

Jumin Han: You need to better control your emotions.

707: I know!

707: 

707: I’m trying! It’s so damn hard though!

Sun☼: lol 

Sun☼: Since you’re here, I uh.. gotta tell you something. 

Sun☼: You know how you met my mom a few days ago?

707: ya

707: Oh my god did I mess up?!!?!;

Sun☼: Nooooooo.. but she wants to reserve dinner for her, my dad, you, and I at her favorite restaurant.

Sun☼: Assuming you already know where that is, Mr. Master Hacker and Expert Level Stalker. 

Sun☼: She said my dad wanted to meet you. 

Sun☼: It’s Saturday at 8.

Sun☼: Um… can you make it? 

707: oh

707: my god.

Jumin Han: Is that ‘oh my god’ in a good or bad way, Saeyoung?

707: omg

707: I can redeem myself. 

707: God has given me another chance.

707: It’s early but

707: I’ll go pick out a suit.

707: See you later, Jumin. 

707: Sun, I’ll call you later. 

707: Muah.

707: ...

707: 

707: No one saw anything. 

707: Anyways, bye.

707 has left the chatroom.

Jumin Han: …Oh.

Jumin Han: It’s two days away and he is already panicking?

Sun☼: Haha, at least he cares. I’m glad. Jumin, how are things? 

Jumin Han: Quite well actually. I have been feeling relaxed the entire day.

Sun☼: Good to hear! What’s Jaehee doing?

Jumin Han: She is currently taking a lengthy phone call on my behalf. I plan to let her leave ten minutes early today as we are slower than usual.

Sun☼: Ten minutes early………..

Jumin Han: Is that a problem? I thought others were always excited to leave work before their usual designated time.

Sun☼: No, it’s just it’s only ten minutes;;; lol

Sun☼: I’m going to go. I need to go check party guest e-mails and then charge my phone. There’s no outlet on the balcony in my apartment.

Sun☼: Catch you later Jumin! Tell Jaehee I said hi!  


Jumin Han: All right. See you another time.

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

— 

After leaving the chatroom, I took the next half hour to check up on my e-mail inbox within the messenger and answer messages. Even though we had no date planned for our next RFA party after what happened with V and Rika not very long ago, I was still doing my best to reel in as many guests as possible. I’d even scouted a few notable groups on my own recently.

More than anything, I wanted to create a party even _bigger_ than my first and actually be able to meet and tend to the guests. Zen took the responsibility for greeting them last time; I had always trusted he would do well, though I still wished I could have been there in his place, as I should have been.

However, helping Saeyoung chase down Mint Eye and his brother was not something I regretted in the slightest, even if it interfered with our presence at the party.

My mind had been wandering by now. I left the balcony and finally plugged my phone into the outlet nearby. All I could do at this point was wonder what Saeyoung were up to as I casually turned on the TV. My eyes lit up when I noticed what was airing.

“Aw, they’re so cute.”

My eyes glistened as I watched the onscreen kittens prowl around in curiosity. When did I leave the channel on Animal Planet?

The more I watched, the more mesmerized I became. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed by that point as the narrator proceeded to tell the story of three Siberian kittens. I kept leaning forward, unaware of what I was doing, until my behind finally slipped off the chair and I fell down onto the hardwood floor with a thump. 

“Ow!” I winced.

The kittens only continued meowing, and it made me realize how lonely I was without Saeyoung or a pet. 

Wait… he did say he wanted a cat many times, so maybe..

“I’m going to go shopping!” I yelled out loud.  

Quickly scrambling to my room and then the clothes drawer, I threw on whatever my eyes were first attracted to at that moment. In this case, skinny jeans that I was just ironing and the cream turtleneck sweater that held so many fond memories. Coupled with low-heel boots and a handbag to store my belongings, I sprinted out of the apartment.

Even though my phone was barely inching on with 10% battery, I decided to take it with me just in case. 

“ _I’ve always wanted a cat_ ,” I spoke within my mind as I waited for the elevator to take me to the lobby. “ _Saeyoung always talks about how much he loves Elizabeth 3rd. I mean, he even invaded Jumin’s heavily-secured penthouse before to play with her. Maybe now that he doesn’t work for his old agency anymore we can get a pet…_ ” I brought my hand to my chin to think.

The elevator stopped quietly at that moment and I exited, still immersed in my thoughts.

Luckily the shopping district was within a short walking distance since I lived in a bustling part of the city. With a skip in my step, I headed for the direction of the plaza I had always used to shop for necessities, wondering if the pet store was still open.

I overlooked the beauty of the darkened sky, being careful not to bump into anyone along the way. A small trail of cold, white air escaped my mouth as I exhaled. Once I rounded the corner, I entered the shopping plaza, clutching tighter onto my bag and speeding up. 

“ _It’s open!_ ”

I pressed my face excitedly against the glass. Cute kittens, puppies, and bunnies were behind the glass for display. Children passing by with families smiled and pointed, some even squirming out of their parents’ hold and running over.

“…..Sun?” a feminine voice then spoke from my side and I unstuck myself from the glass. Surprised, I turned to look over and met with a familiar face.

“Wait…. is that you, Jaehee?” I said with a shocked point, baffled at the turn of events. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same. I got off the phone for Mr. Han a short while ago and he asked me to run some immediate errands. Apparently he just realized he was out of his special kind of staples and couldn’t wait a day for our next-day delivery supply restock.” She sighed. 

I chuckled a bit.

“Sounds like Jumin, all right.”

She fixed the position of her glasses and looked me in the eyes. We were about the same height, though in the end I was just a slight bit taller than the brown-haired secretary. 

“But I must say, I am truly surprised. I did not think I would see you here. We haven’t seen each other since…” She stopped briefly, though I knew what she would say. “…V’s funeral. Is your apartment nearby?” 

“Yeah. A few blocks away, actually.”

She curiously pointed at the pet shop we were standing near. “Were you intending to go in there? I wasn’t aware you were interested in having pets.” 

“Oh, well, I actually saw some cats on TV earlier and remembered how much Saeyoung wanted one. So…” 

“…you were intending to get one for him?” she finished. “I know Luciel—I’m sorry, Saeyoung—really loves cats and mentioned not being able to get one before because of work. I guess now is a better time since he left and has that freedom.” 

I looked back through the windows of the store and observed the squeaking, fumbling kittens on display. 

“I was going to keep it in my apartment until we could move in together. But oh! I’m sorry. I know you’re still working!”

She waved her hand with an almost devilish smile. “I am, but don’t worry. We don’t get a chance to see each other like this often, so even if I am a little late I’m sure Mr. Han will understand.”

I swallowed. “Wow, you’re sneaky. I love it.” 

She exhaled a light, airy laughter, contrary to her appearance. I couldn’t help but smile back, hoping that alleviated at least a slight bit of stress from her.

“I know C&R International is a little far from here but Mr. Han’s favorite supply store is near this location. It’s quite expensive. Normally we would get an intern to do these things if Mr. Han needed supplies before the delivery restock, but it’s late so they have all gone home for the day.”

I flattened my mouth. “Sorry if this is rude, but I thought all employees there worked obscene hours.”

“Not at all. The full-time employees do, however, as grand as some consider the company to be, I would seriously question Mr. Han’s abilities if he expected the same level of performance and dedication from an unpaid intern.” 

We laughed again. Jaehee was always someone I felt I connected more easily with. Perhaps it was because she was a girl?

— 

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang. 

Jumin Han: I trust you are almost done getting the supplies I requested?

Jumin Han: And hello again, Sun.

Sun☼: Hi!

Jaehee Kang: …I will need more time.

Jumin Han: You have already been gone a while. Is something the matter?

Jaehee Kang: 

Jaehee Kang: I met Sun on the way. 

Jaehee Kang: We’re at the location right now. She is helping me pick out what you need. 

Jumin Han: What?

Jumin Han: I suppose that is excusable, then. I’ll have to write up a check to her for helping assist me.

Sun☼: Oh, no need at all. I was out doing shopping anyway and offered to help. Jaehee seemed tired. 

Jumin Han: Nonetheless, I cannot possibly expect you to help with my work when you are not an employee of the company. 

Jumin Han: Please accept it. 

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: he 

707: llo 

707: wait

707: waitwaitwait

707: Sun, you’re with Jaehee?  

Sun☼: Yes. I went out shopping and met her on the way. :)

707: Oh

707: Because…

707: …I actually am freaking out right now. Like, a lot. 

707: I don’t like any of my suits. None of them fit the occasion.

Jumin Han: …

Jaehee Kang: …

707: fghggsusigshghughusgsg;;;

707: So I did the most logical thing I could think of. 

707: I got into my car and am already over halfway over to where you are. There are good shopping districts there, so I wanted you to help me pick one out and tell me if it looks good. 

707: That works? Right? …Right?

Sun☼: Why do you and my parents love to surprise me?!

707: Cause we love you!

707: 

Jaehee Kang: I suppose we should make this trip short, then. 

Sun☼: Sorry Jaehee;;

Sun☼: When will you be here, Saeyoung? 

707: Uh, maybe 20 minutes? I parked for a bit to check the messenger and was gonna call you right after.

707: Good thing you were online. 

707: God’s graces are with me today. 

707: Where should we meet?

Jaehee Kang: We should be done by then, Sun… Do you think outside this store would work?

Sun☼: Sure!

707: Gotcha. I know what store u mean. Jumin’s obsessed lol.

707: See you later! Back on the road for me!! 

Jaehee Kang: Saeyoung, please be careful and don’t speed.

707: Ahem.

707: My babies are made for driving. But don't worry, I'll be careful.

707 has left the chatroom. 

Jumin Han: …? 

Jaehee Kang: I truly hope he does not get hurt some day doing this.

Sun☼: Me neither T_T

Sun☼: I trust him, but just incase I’ll talk to him later. 

Sun☼: See you later, Jumin, we’re going to go back to shopping. 

Sun☼ has left the chatroom.

—

We gathered everything that was needed—a surprisingly small list—soon after. The supply store was as grand as I expected, a large chandelier hanging overhead as my heels tapped against the sparkling, marble flooring.

“That should be all of it..” Jaehee said. “Thank you.” She bowed to the salesman and we quickly walked out. All she ended up with was a small paper bag, coupled with the company’s hugely obnoxious logo.

We stepped out of the store and I immediately noticed Saeyoung’s car parked in a lot across the street while he stood outside, flailing his arms at us.

“Saeyoung is as obnoxious as ever,” was all Jaehee could say, staring at him as he dashed across the street and avoided oncoming traffic.

“Hey Sun, Jaehee,” he greeted, beaming at me. “Haven’t seen you since the funeral, Jaehee. So sorry Jumin’s continuing to work you like a slave.”

Her eyebrows rose a bit as Saeyoung casually tucked his hands in his coat pockets.

“It is unfortunate, but I will survive. Somehow.” She looked between us, then turned a heel once she saw Saeyoung inching closer to me. “I will leave you two to your business. Stay safe, and thank you for helping me, Sun. I really appreciate it.”

“We should go out for karaoke sometime when you’re free,” I suggested, watching her mouth curve upwards a little and her expression continuing to soothe.

“I would love that.”

I waved goodbye, almost getting a little emotional. In a matter of moments I was left alone with Saeyoung.

“Sun ~” Saeyoung sang. “Come closer. I want to hug you.”

Flood of emotions overcoming me, I shoved myself straight into his chest and the surprised redhead immediately stammered back a little. He relaxed quickly, however, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

“You okay?”

“Uh-uh. Just been missing you.”

“…I know!” he responded after an almost suspenseful pause, squeezing me tighter. “I miss you so much every day when we’re apart. I can’t believe how obsessed I’ve become with you. I’m like, your dog now. Was this all part of God’s plan?” came the jokes I missed ever so much.

“S-Saeyoung,” I choked a little, squirming in his grasp. “People are staring, and you’re hugging me too tight.”

He timidly let me go, looking around to see the occasional stares of passersby around us.

“Oops.”

Although our bodies separated, Saeyoung continued keeping me close as we walked across the shopping district, holding tightly onto my hand. We would occasionally steal glances at each other and laugh; these silly antics made me oddly reminiscent of when we first met and how we often joked around on the messenger.

“Oh! This place is good.” He stopped abruptly, pointing to a men’s suits store at our side and snapping me out of my distracted peeking. We entered after Saeyoung ran over to hold the door open for me. “It’s open for the next hour. I’ve been here before.”

The store host greeted us with a bow. Once again, this seemed like a place someone of my status would usually not go to. However, since Saeyoung had a lot of money… many more doors had opened up to me and I went to places I otherwise would have never have experienced.

“Man, I’m so glad you live near a busy shopping district. Means I can see you more.”

He pulled me over to an isle he seemed familiar with, still holding me by the hand.

“Um… this is the hard part.” The redhead darted looks all around. “I’ve been here before, but I’m too anxious to think right now. A formal dinner with your parents seems scary but also extremely exciting. Damn, what do I wear?”

“You say you’re worried, but you’ll end up cracking jokes as always,” I said, poking his cheek.

“You got me!” He raised his arms up in defeat, as if I had raised a gun to his head. “But that’s sort of my coping mechanism. Especially around your parents.”

We continued digging through suits as we spoke.

“You’ll be fine. But hey, what about this one?” I pulled out a neatly fitted black suit combo. The jacket had a single button closure and comfortably placed front flap pockets as well as a white undershirt. The all-silk ruffled tie completed the look.

He pulled the suit over himself in examination and checked the mirror.

“Looks good. This one’s just my size, too. How did you know?” he praised jokingly. “And I’ll have the pleasure of telling your parents my lovely girlfriend picked this for me. Guess I’ll go try it on. You mind waiting outside the changing room? You’re the first person whose opinion I’d want.”

I squeezed his hand in response. “Of course.”

We walked over to the changing room. Saeyoung finally let go of my hand, although hesitantly, as he disappeared to change.

I leaned against the wall nearby, wishing I could log into the messenger to let everyone know of my excitement. I pulled my phone out of my handbag, checking its battery. 

A measly 4%.

I heard occasional bumps and thuds coming from the locker room, wondering how Saeyoung was faring. 

“Ugh,” he mumbled from within. “These stupid jeans were annoying to take off.”

I chortled lightly.

“H-hey, don’t laugh!” he countered, though I could tell he was smiling. “I just gotta button this up and… Okay, done.”

The door opened and he slowly stepped out. We locked eyes immediately to which he, in response, blushed in embarrassment. He fixed his tie and straightened his jacket a little more, as if worrying about his appearance.

“Good or no good? Sun, say something!” he almost pleaded. 

“You look…. very handsome. Sorry, I’ve just never seen you dress _this_ formally before. That suit is so fancy. I got a little nervous.” I rubbed the back of my arm. 

“Oh, okay.” He responded completely casually. “Wait…. Ohhhh. You praised me. Thank you, thank you,” he added with a thick grin, though his face was continuing to redden. “I take it this is fitting?”

“Absolutely.”

I immediately tugged him by the collar of his suit, being careful not to be too firm, and pressed his lips on mine. We pulled back after a few seconds and I saw a single drop of sweat fall over the side of his face.

“You’ll make me so hot I won't be able to control myself. I’m gonna sweat through this whole suit. Seriously, why are you so attractive?” was all he could say, looking away from me and pretending he had his eyes locked on another set of suits nearby.

“Just wanted to claim Your Hotness in a Suit for myself. Saeyoung, you’re so cute.”

“Your behavior is what’s cute here! Do you know what you do to me??”

“You do as much to me as I do to you. I’m just more reserved about it… usually.”

I allowed the still-embarrassed Saeyoung to change back to his original clothes, clipping the suit back onto its original hanger. He walked out a few minutes after, seeming recovered from before.

“I’m ready and very eager,” he said, taking me by the hand once again and leading the way to the register. “Good thing it’s quiet here since it’s so late.”

As we neared the register and Saeyoung placed his item on the counter, I asked, “by the way, how much does the suit cost?”

“$4,299.99,” he said as if that were a completely normal price range to spend on _one_ set of clothing. My jaw dropped. “What? What's the matter?”

“That’s so expensive!”

“Oh. Is it?” His blinked innocently and handed the cashier the credit card he had only gotten recently. Luckily he no longer had any ties with the intelligence agency he once worked for and therefore needed no reason to hide his identity. “I mean, it’s worth the price. You picked it out.”

“I can’t wait for my parents to see you in it,” I admitted out loud, pressing myself into him from the side. He pulled me in closer.

“Me neither.”

I thought to myself as we exited the store.

“ _I guess I'll look into the pet another time.._ ”


	5. it's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!! I am finally back. I work full time right now, and my commute to and from work is almost 5 hours total a day (nearly 2.5 each way). I’ve been defeated and tired for most of the weekdays, and weekends I just loaf around and do nothing. Am apartment hunting right now though, except I am quite picky, which is why I haven’t found a place yet. Really gotta cut down on my absurd commute time soon. =(
> 
> But now that the AFD 2017 MysMe update is out and I got through both the normal and good endings, I’m feeling very motivated to give this story a proper ending. <3
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me!

 My leg anxiously bounced up and down as I overlooked the scenery outside the glass window to my right. In the process I also fiddled with my fingers, losing my mind to the upcoming events of today.

I knew everything would be fine, but for some reason I just could not contain my worry.

“…We’ll be departing now, all right, Miss?”

The voice brought me back to reality instantly. I quickly turned my head to face the driver in the front seat, whom was pointing to a location on the large GPS, halting my paranoid bodily movements.

“O-oh, I’m sorry. Yes!” I said through a stutter. 

He nodded, turning back to the road and gripping his steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot. It was tough to make out his expression with those sunglasses; Driver Kim was nowhere near as intimidating, I thought.

I sighed in my mind, leaning to look outside the windows again, recalling what had happened just a short while ago.

—

_Sun☼ has entered the chatroom._

_Yoosung★: Sun!!!_

_Jaehee Kang: Sun!_

_707: SUN_

_ZEN: Sun!!_

_Sun☼: hi_

_Yoosung★:_

_Sun☼: What’s going on?_

_Sun☼: Are you ready to go, Saeyoung? I was about to call you to see if you’re coming to pick me up._

_707: uhm_

_707: Well…_

_707: Actually, can one of Jumin’s drivers take you there? It’s already been arranged._

_Sun☼: Huh? Why?_

_707: I’m a bit jumbled right now, but there’s a reason I can’t pick you up myself._

_707: It’s a good one._

_707: I promise._

_707: Please._

_707: Okay?_

_Sun☼: Uh… sure. But you’ll definitely be there,_

_Sun☼: right?_

_707: Of course._

_707: I swear. You know me._

_Jaehee Kang: :)_

_Sun☼: ???_

_Jaehee Kang: Aha, it is nothing. I am simply happy that you two are formalizing everything with Sun’s family._

_Sun: Thanks Jaehee. Everyone went quiet, so I’m glad at least you said something._

_Yoosung★: Noo, I’m here!_

_ZEN: Me too. Just getting ready._

_Sun☼: For what?_

_ZEN: oh_

_ZEN: OMG nevermind_

_707: !_

_707: Zen, expect a truckload of cats delivered to your house if you say any more._

_ZEN: UGH please no! That’s abuse! I’m sorry I’m sorry!_

_ZEN:_

_Sun _☼_ : Errr I’ll just.. leave you all to talk about whatever it is you’re talking about._

_Sun _☼_ : Anyways, I’ll get ready to go out then._

_707: I’ll text you as soon as Jumin’s driver is outside your apartment._

_Sun☼: Okay._

_Sun☼: Saeyoung.. please be there, okay?_

_707: You know I will be._

_707: See you soon, my angel._

_707:_

_Yoosung★: ‘Angel’? Wow, Saeyoung sure is cheesy. lol_

_Sun☼: oh man I just blushed omg._

_Sun☼: Anyway, see you guys later!_

_Sun☼ has left the chatroom._

—

Concerned, I sank back into the cushiony seat of this very fancy car, observing the interior as we drove. The windows looked thick enough to be bulletproof, and the seats themselves both felt and appeared to be made of a very expensive leather material.

I watched the approaching city lights through my window, exchanging no words with the driver the entire time.

“We’re here,” the driver finally said after what felt like an eternity-long drive, pulling up to the sight of a familiar restaurant. I swallowed as I noticed the long limousine in front of us, letting off people who I deemed to look even fancier than myself.

_“This dress is very fancy and expensive so I’m sure I’ll fit in fine, but I’m still just so nervous…”_

Jumin’s driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for me, extending a hand. “Please pardon your step, Miss Sun.”

“Thank you,” I said as I carefully stepped out, making sure I did not trip over my heels. He led me near the entryway, bowed, and went back to his car, but didn’t drive off anywhere. I assumed he was going to wait here for us for one reason or another.

_“Guess he’ll be taking me home, too.”_ I sighed. 

I gently straightened out the upper portion of my dress—a white crocheted lace hanging delicately over an ankle-long maxi skirt. It was a gift I got from my mom ages ago, and I was wondering if I would have ever gotten the chance to wear it until today.

I anxiously darted looks around. It was still early, but…

_“God, where is he-“_

“Yo.”

I squeaked a little at the sudden voice, stumbling back and bumping back into someone.

“Saeyoung, what are you doing? You scared me.” I waved my hands in front of myself in embarrassment as I turned around to face him.

“Sorry, I just…. Damn.”

He froze up and reddened. I couldn’t help but get even more embarrassed at his reaction. Everything about today was clouding my emotions, and I could hardly tell _what_ I was feeling right now.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful,” he said without hesitation. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you.”

“It’s fine,” I said as I admired his attire, too. His hair was neatly layered and gelled back; he also wore more modest (and seemingly pricey) glasses, in a fashion similar to how he dressed when attending our parties. “The suit we got for you looks great. And I see you’re not wearing your usual horn-rimmed glasses, either.”

“Nope.” He proudly bumped a fist against his chest. “Today’s the last day I want to look like.. my… uh.… usual self. That means no stupid-looking glasses. No jeans. No worn out jacket. I even spent an hour trying to hide the bags under my eyes. Are you proud of me?”

I could almost visualize the silly chatroom emoticon of him pumping his hands in the air, wrapping my arm around his. 

It was a bit earlier than our designated time, but knowing my parents, they were probably already waiting for us inside. 

“Well, shall we go?” he said.

I nodded, and we proceeded forward, showing our RSVP tickets to the two slender, model-like gentlemen at the doorway. They nodded and quietly parted, making room for us to enter.

Saeyoung seemed to pay no mind to this and walked inside as I continued latching onto him. A third man appeared from nowhere in a ninja-like way, walking in front of us to, what I assume was, lead us to our table.

“Uh.. those guys are weird,” I whispered to the redhead next to me. “I dunno if I’m just not used to this formal stuff, but they reminded me of Jumin’s driver. The one that drove me here. He barely said anything and looked like some secret agent.”

“I’m sure they’re unrelated. I mean, this is an expensive restaurant, right?”

“I mean, I guess it is.”

The mysterious man suddenly stopped before a large door, placing his hand on a device. It glowed a green color in response, and the door before us opened.

_“A handprint-activated door? What? Is this really a restaurant?”_

“Right this way.” He welcomed us inside. 

I looked around surprise at the large dining room. There was a buffet table with a set of appetizers laid out already—enough for what seemed like twenty people, nonetheless—and a single long dining table at the center.

My parents were sitting there. No one else was around.

“Oh, honey!” Mom was first to call out with a wave. Her voice echoed throughout the large room. “You’re finally here! Come, come!”

Saeyoung tightened his grip around my arm and led me over to the table. 

We carefully sat down together, with Saeyoung facing my father and myself facing my mother.

“Good evening, Mr. and Ms. Yoo,” Saeyoung was first to provide a greeting.

“Hi Mom, Dad,” I added immediately after, crossing my arms over my lap.

“Wow, look at you, Saeyoung. Dressed all fancy,” my mom said in an impressed tone, smirking into the palm of her hand. “I’ll give you an A+ for this attire.”

“Mom! I know you work for the BoA, but that doesn’t mean you have to start grading stuff!” I whined. Saeyoung and her exchanged laughs. They seemed to be getting along well enough, but my dad was a lot more complex a situation.

“Happy to see you’re well, Sun,” he told me calmly. “And nice to meet you for the first time, Mr. Choi.”

_“Mr. Choi..”_ I repeated in my head. _“Dad, pleaaaase don’t make this awkward.”_

“You as well. How has work been since your promotion?”

“Just fine. My commute is still long, but I’m happy with where things are at and where they’re going.”

I seemed a lot more tense than Saeyoung himself, though maybe he was just better at not showing it. Unconsciously, I took hold of Saeyoung’s hand, pulling it closer. My dad raised his brows.

“So, how did you two meet?” He asked curiously, looking between us.

“Oh, come on now, dear. I already told you they met online,” Mom filled in, raising a finger in scolding. 

“Yes, I know that,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head. “But I mean.. how? Through Tripter or another one of those social media sites?”

“A messenger,” Saeyoung answered for me. “I developed a messenger to help bring likeminded people together to host parties and use the funds to raise money for charity. We met that way.”

“Oh?” Dad rubbed his chin. “I like that. Unlike your mother here, I’m not going to tell you not to join chatrooms and meet random people so easily because you’re an adult, but I still hope you’re careful.”

“I am. I promise.”

I still felt a bit of personal tension because of my own anxiety, but there seemed to be no problems between my parents and Saeyoung. Things were so far going smoothly.

The tapping of shoes then approached us.

“Here are your appetizers. There are more on the table nearby. And… right! Here’s your menu too. Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

I recognized that voice. “Wait.. Yoosung??”

The blonde smiled at me. He was dressed as formally as the suited men in this restaurant, hair styled in a very fashionable manner. Had it not been for his iconic bubbly voice, I might not even have immediately recognized him.

“Yup. It’s me! Hi,” he said as he laid out the menus before us.

“You know this boy?” My mom asked.

“Yeah, he’s a friend. Yoosung, I didn’t know you worked here!” I said with a gaping mouth.

“I don’t. I mean, uh… I’m interning!!”

“Saeyoung, what’s going on? I’m confused,” I whispered to him while my parents gave Yoosung their orders. “He never said anything about working somewhere. I thought he just went to school and played LOLOL all day.”

He shrugged and innocently whistled out, “dunno. Maybe he got a job recently? He’s gotta start adulting eventually, you know?”

“‘Adulting’?” 

The redheaded’s mystery and quirkiness knew no bounds. I couldn’t tell if he was being his usual weird self, or if he was hiding something.

Yoosung disappeared into the back once we all placed our orders. Mom began happily munching down on the baked cheese rice balls that were part of our appetizer course. I took a piece, wondering exactly how much this would cost. I slowly put it into my mouth, savoring its deliciousness. 

“Speaking of which,” I began once I swallowed my food, careful to keep up a proper appearance. “How did you guys get a table here? I know it’s your favorite restaurant, but this area is so isolated and looks like it’s meant for some huge, confidential business gathering or something.”

_“Like for C &R…”_ I told myself.

“I don’t even know,” Mom said. “We originally RSVPed one of the tables in the main dining area, but when we got to the restaurant and showed our tickets, they led us here. Can you believe it?”

I rose a brow and looked at Saeyoung, who was quietly and innocently eating some rice cake skewers.

“I wonder what happened? You’re lucky to have gotten this spot~ Maybe you won some sort of secret contest, like being the millionth visitor?”

“Ooh, that may be what it is!”

The more they conversed, the more I saw the similarity between Saeyoung and my mother.

I leaned my head over the table, mumbling out, “this is so weird.”

“Sun, that’s bad manners. Sit straight,” Dad said.

I sat up with a squeak immediately, not realizing I was hunched over. Saeyoung, upon finishing his food, grinned and squeezed my hand.

“I see you really do like my daughter,” Dad once again commented on our intimacy.

“Of course,” Saeyoung replied instantaneously, crossing his hands on the table in front of him. “Without her, I don’t know what I’d have been doing right now. I owe her a lot. She is… someone very important to me.”

I felt a flush rise to my cheeks. “Saeyoung..”

“See, honey? Wouldn’t he make a cute son-in-law??” Mom immediately commented, eagerly looking at her husband.

Dad crossed his arms, then sank back into his seat a little. He had always been the more possessive one of my parents, and I knew it must be difficult for him to realize that he was no longer the only prominent male figure in my life.

“Excuse me,” Yoosung’s familiar voice called from nearby. I looked up at him carefully carrying out trays of food. “Here’s your food.”

“Thank you,” I followed suit in thanking Yoosung after my parents once my food was placed before me, still utterly confused on why he was even here.

He finally skipped over to Saeyoung with the last tray. “Here’s your food too, Seven!”

“Seven? Who’s that?” Dad commented.

Yoosung realized immediately what he had said. 

“Oh my God, I mean Saeyoung! Sorry. Gah, I’m still not used to his real name!”

“That was his… uh.. online handle,” I explained awkwardly.

Saeyoung, on the other hand, seemed like he was doing his best to hold in his laughter at Yoosung’s innocent slip-ups. Yoosung started laughing along with him, and it wasn’t long before I joined in.

I hardly noticed my Dad looking between us, and Mom edging him on by playfully tapping his arm with her elbow.

“And how about you, Sun?” My dad snapped me back out of my phase and I quietly turned to face him. “Mr. Choi’s already made himself clear, but what about you? Are you.. happy?”

I was caught off guard by his sudden question, though of course there was no need to hesitate at answering. Of _course_ I was happy. However, before I could say anything, I felt trembling from across the table.

“…Mom?” I asked her before I could say anything, and Dad looked at her in just as much confusion. 

She looked like she had just discovered a groundbreaking revelation. Her mouth was agape and she dropped the spoonful of food she was holding back on her plate. 

“Oh my God. It’s… It’s…..!”

Saeyoung smirked near me, straightening his tie and closing his eyes. “Three,” he began counting playfully, and I looked at him in surprise. “Two… One ♫”

_”It’s_ _Zen_ _!!!!”_

She pointed to our side and we all looked over. ‘Lo and behold, Zen—dressed in a fancy suit à la Yoosung—was approaching us, tray at hand.

“Sorry, mademoiselle, it seems we forgot to bring out your salad course,” he said in the most believable voice ever, adding a wink at the end. His acting skills were as always impressive. Mom’s face was near steaming at this point.

And then the lights went out. Immediately after, color illuminated the large room. Everything suddenly turned into what looked like a disco dance floor.

Dad and I were equally surprised. Mom, on the other hand, was too busy absorbing all of Zen’s charms. I looked at Saeyoung, and he softly smiled at me.

“I am sorry for the surprise…” a low voice spoke out this time, and I looked at the source. The spotlight was now shining on Jumin, whom was standing at the center of the room, microphone at hand. Jaehee was standing next to him. “First, I hope you’re all enjoying your upgraded reservation room today.”

He looked at my parents. Mom finally managed to detach herself from Zen after hearing Jumin’s deep but powerful voice. They exchanged looks.

“Honey, wait… isn’t that the son of the C&R Chairman?! I’ve seen him in the news so many times!” Mom whispered into Dad’s ear, but he was way too engrossed in the situation to respond.

“I’m sure you’re shocked at the sudden change of events right now, but first, we’d like to request you listen to what Saeyoung has to say.”

Jumin lowered his microphone, and all eyes were now on the redhead next to me.

“Thanks, Jumin,” he said with a wave, getting up and looking at my parents. “Mr. and Ms. Yoo… the people you see around us right now, every single one of them, are like Sun and I’s second family. I never had any type of parental love like you show Sun, and I’ve only recently managed to patch things up with my brother…”

He inhaled.

“For the longest time, I thought I’d never have real friends or family. I was unhappy. In fact, I was miserable. Then I met Sun. She was with me through my laughter and jokes, and pushed through all the suffering along with me. For once, I wasn’t alone. So I’d like to request, more than anything…” He paused again. “…to be recognized by you.”

The room fell quiet for a short while.

“I’m fine with it,” Mom broke the silence. “Saeyoung’s a good kid.”

Dad was still in shock and unable to say anything; I could very easily understand why. The events that just unfolded were so grandiose, so unexpected… and so similar to what Saeyoung would have planned.

Feeling tearful, I stood up and dashed into Saeyoung’s chest.

“Thank you,” I whispered. His hand pressed gently against my chin, bringing my face up to meet his. 

An old-style disco song then started playing.

“So let’s spend tonight in bliss, okay? We practiced dancing a bit last time during Valentine’s.. I’d like to think I’m even better this time.”

He wrapped his fingers around mine, and pulled me along to the center of the room with him.

Yoosung was first to make his way towards the former appetizer table, which now housed many more displays of food. Zen, on the other hand, seemed to offer my mom a dance with him, to which she nearly fainted in reaction.

I continued observing both Saeyoung’s face and the situation around us as we continued to dance.

Jumin didn’t seem to be a dance person, so I didn’t figure he’d ever be at the dance floor. Jaehee quickly walked across the room to observe the condition and quality of all the equipment before walking over to my Dad, who was quietly eating by himself and observing everything.

“Did you plan all this?” I asked Saeyoung, looking into his eyes.

“Yup,” he said through a big grin. “I wanted to show your parents just how serious I was about you. And I didn’t want them to go on not knowing about everyone in the RFA.. they’re an important part of everything, too.”

I quietly watched him as he spoke, in complete astonishment.

He then brought his lips close and brushed them gently against mine.

“I love you.”

“Ugh…” I heard the voice of a familiar actor and model breeze past me. I looked back, and saw that Zen was dancing with my mother just a few feet away. “Damn, I’m so jealous,” he whispered as quietly as he could, watching us dramatically. 

Saeyoung and I both clasped our mouths, trying to contain our laughter.

“Honey!” Mom called from the dance floor. “Zen is dancing with me! Make sure you’re taking pictures! This is a once-in-a-lifetime oppportunity!!”

“What?!” Dad choked on his food. He scrambled through her bag for her mobile phone and Saeyoung and I only laughed further.

After what felt like an eternity spent dancing, with everyone having taken a turn except Jumin and Jaehee, we all eventually made our way back to the dinner table. I had wondered if it was past midnight at this point.

“I’m soo tired…” Yoosung was first to mention. “I already ate a lot too.”

“Be careful not to overeat this late, Yoosung,” Jumin commented, taking a seat and crossing his hands over the table. “As your mother would say, it is not good for your health to eat so much before bed.”

“I know, I know! I’m not a kid anymore, Jumin! I swear, you had better not call my mom again like last time…”

The upcoming chairman’s mouth formed a small, devilish smile. “Perhaps I will.”

“Um, Mr. Han..” Jaehee intervened. “I don’t think now is a good time to tease Yoosung…”

“But it is simply too fun.”

Yoosung only continued to sulk and pout. It was obvious he had consumed quite a bit of liquor already.

“Hey trust fund kid, let’s stop it for today and enjoy the party, all right?” Zen held up a cup of wine. His eyebrow twitched as he spoke.

“So,” Jumin merely said, ignoring Zen completely. He looked between myself and my parents. “How did you find today? Was it entertaining?”

“It was great. I’m having a lot of fun, thank you,” I said blissfully.

“I got to dance with Zen and I’m in heaven,” was all Mom could excitedly say. 

“And here I am, helping my friend impress his girlfriend… _again_ …” Zen dramatically muttered to himself in a barely audible voice. He then increased his volume, changed his attitude completely, and spoke out, “it was a pleasure, Ms. Yoo.”

“Now I have enough photos to last me a lifetime. But even that aside, this was impressive and very fun. I haven’t been to a party this entertaining in years.”

Dad lowered his own cup of wine and looked at Jumin, then at Saeyoung. “Everything was.. very surprising. Your speech really did surprise me too, Saeyoung.”

The fact that he was calling Saeyoung by his first name now meant we really had taken a big step forward. I smiled.

“Thank you,” he said proudly. 

“He spent a lot of time planning this,” Jaehee added, raising her finger. “I heard he could barely sleep for a while since he wanted to make sure it would all work out perfectly. We had to get Yoosung in to practice serving and then Mr. Han needed to make the request to reserve this specific dining location.. and then there was the lighting equipment that needed to be installed….” She continued on. “I could hardly get off the phone while managing everything simultaneously for days.”

“Assistant Kang, you have done well. Only the highest-end equipment would have made this moment most memorable,” Jumin said. “We needed the highest quality lighting to set the mood, as well as the most perfectly crafted microphone with the best large diaphragm condenser to get our introduction across.”

“It’s not all about money.” Zen and Jumin were at it once again. “Meanwhile, I think Saeyoung’s speech was most important of all.”

“Okay, okay, children!” Saeyoung extended both hands. “Time to relax for now. We’re in the presence of a very beautiful lady and her parents.”

Saeyoung pulled me into his chest, and I listened to his steadily increasing heartbeat.

“Oh,” I then said in realization, still pressed up against my lover. “Sorry, I’ll introduce everyone. This is Yoosung, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee.. and you’ve already met Saeyoung. They’re all my friends from the messenger.”

Everyone introduced themselves when I called their names one by one, and I calmly turned to face my parents for their reaction.

“It’s still sinking in that you were friends with the son of the C&R Chairman. And apparently this Zen is also pretty well known, except I have no idea who he even is.”

Zen casually waved his hand in front of himself. “Aha, that’s fine. I think it’s really only the girls that pay attention to me anyways. Though I’d love for my acting to be known by everyone around the world some day…”

“You don’t know him, honey?!” Mom choked out. “He’s an amazing actor! I must have seen all his DVDs ten times over!”

“Ah, he definitely is,” it was Jaehee’s turn to comment now that the discussion had shifted towards Zen. “Then I assume you have seen all of his musicals, Ms. Yoo?”

“Goodness yes! I can remember every last word he spoke in his roles, and even his varied facial expressions.. they really get through to the fans. The sincerity and passion he puts into each role is second to none.”

“Of course. Especially in ‘Promiscuous Jalapeño Topping,’ which is one of my absolute favorites-”

There was no stopping Mom and Jaehee now. I knew they would get along, but it was almost crazy how they were connecting this quickly and easily.

“Mr. Yoo, how did you feel about this location? I figured we would need to reserve a large space with the utmost privacy, and this area has been used many times by worldly figures as either a meeting space or dance floor,” Jumin spoke to my dad. “I hope it was to your standards.”

“O-oh,” Dad said, caught by surprise that someone like Jumin was talking to him. “Yes. I was unsure at first, but I really appreciate you going out of your way to help Saeyoung and Sun today. You really set the mood.”

“It’s tough to get in on these conversations,” Yoosung commented, still seeming light-headed from his drinks. “But I’m still having a lot of fun right now. Normally I’d be thinking about LOLOL almost every time I’m not playing, but tonight has been a blast. I’m happy to have met your parents, Sun.” He beamed, as was iconic for him.

“Thank you for your help, Yoosung. And Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, and of course Saeyoung…” I said quietly, almost to myself, even, while everyone talked amongst themselves. “And Dad.”

He pulled away from his conversation with Jumin and looked at me.

“To answer your question before… yes, I’m happy. I hope you can realize why. I love everyone in the RFA, and more than anything I love Saeyoung.”

“….I understand,” Dad said, cracking the smallest smile. “I was going to give approval anyways. You’ve impressed me, and I hope you’ll take care of Sun.”

“Of course!” Saeyoung seemed a lot more casual than before, showing a peace sign as he responded. He squeezed me tighter with his free hand and pressed me deeper into his chest. “Eventually I’d also like you to meet Saeran, my brother. Now that we have both of your blessings, I’m sure it won’t be too far off. And Jumin, why not introduce Elly sometime also?” he half-joked.

“That may be possible. I will have to plan for the most exquisite transportation for her. Maybe now is a good time to research cat carriers that can guarantee utmost comfort…”

“Mr. Han!!” Jaehee said in a frenzy. “Please, let us not think about this tonight. Or tomorrow. Or ever.”

I laughed out loud at Jaehee’s sudden panic. 

Then, while everyone continued to absorb themselves in conversation, I looked at Saeyoung, cupped his cheeks, and pressed my lips on his. “I love you,” I muttered as we pulled apart.

—

Sun☼ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★:  

Yoosung★: I’m so excited I can’t sleep.

Jumin Han: You should go to sleep, Yoosung. It’s not good for you to stay up so late.

Yoosung★: Says the one who’s also online.

Yoosung★: psh

ZEN: I can’t sleep either…lol

ZEN: But it’s bad for my beautiful complexion to stay up so late. 

ZEN: 

Sun☼: I had such a good time today.

707 has entered the chatroom.

Sun☼: Thank you all.

Sun☼: I really mean it.

Sun☼: I had no clue you were all planning this. Call me oblivious,

Sun☼: but even though you were all acting weird earlier, I thought it was just you being you.

Sun☼: But you were doing something like this for us this entire time.

Jaehee Kang: I am happy to assist Saeyoung in any way I can.

Jaehee Kang: Like on Valentine’s Day when he prepared that little adventure for you. He has so many romantic ideas.

707: uh

Yoosung★: omg that was so much fun! I remember feeling like an NPC giving Sun a quest reward lol.

Jumin Han: As always, I am happy to provide assistance.

Jumin Han: You need not compensate me.

ZEN: Already talking about compensation, eh, rich kid

ZEN: rrrr

Sun☼: Watching you guys bicker makes me happy.

ZEN: Huh?

Sun☼: Because it reminds me that we’re all safe and everything’s normal. 

Jumin Han: Well said.

Sun☼: My mom called later and said she’s really happy with all of you guys.

Sun☼: She’s a little scary at first, but once you get to know her, you realize she’s almost like a kid at heart.

Sun _☼_ : And things are great with Dad too. I could tell he was happy.

707: Your parents are good people.

707: Makes me wonder how mine would’ve reacted if I were to tell them I had someone special.

Yoosung★: Saeyoung..

Jaehee Kang: Saeyoung..

707: That’s not to say I’m sad or anything!

707: 

707: I’m quite happy. Very happy. E x t r e m e l y happy.

707: Sun, I love you.

ZEN: Aaagh!

ZEN: I should go to bed before I get too jealous again. lololol

707: Sorry Zen! 

707: I’ll increase the number of photos your Tripter bot posts. Maybe that’ll help your soulmate finally find you.

ZEN: Gaaah…

ZEN: I dunno if I want my soulmate to discover me by finding my picture randomly on Tripter..

ZEN: But I guess if she’s genuine and not only after my looks, it’s okay.

Yoosung★: I just hope that my girlfriend, when I find one, will treat me the way Seven treats Sun.

707: Stop calling me Seven man!

Yoosung★: Omg! Then change your messenger handle! I keep forgetting!!

707: But I’m so used to this handle. I'll change it soon though.. once it's time. Just don’t refer to me by it anymore. lol

ZEN: Anyways, good night guys. I think the alcohol is finally starting to set in. I’m going to go shower and get ready for bed.

Yoosung★: Night!

Sun☼: Good night Zen!

Jaehee Kang: Have a good night, and rest well.

ZEN: Thanks!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Jumin Han: Ah, he left before I could respond.

Jumin Han: Anyways, I have early morning meetings planned. Assistant Kang, I trust you will not stay up much longer either.

Jumin Han: Even though it will be a Sunday, we still have another busy day ahead of us tomorrow.

Jaehee Kang: Sigh.

Jaehee Kang: Of course.

Jaehee Kang: You’re right. Good night! Thank you for your cooperation today, everyone. :)

Sun☼: Good night!

Yoosung★: Byeee

707: night guys

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★: Should I sleep? My eyelids are getting heavy..

707: Go!

707: Isn’t your mom coming over for the day tomorrow?

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: Stalker! How do you know my schedule?!

Yoosung★: I guess I’m not surprised.

Yoosung★: That’s true though. I don’t want her to see me half asleep.

Yoosung★: Have a good night, you two!

Sun☼: See you later, Yoosung :)

707: laterz

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

Sun☼: It’s just us now.

707: Yeah…

707: Oh.

707: I got so caught up in the excitement I almost forgot.

707: Yoosung..

707: Zen..

707: Jumin, Jaehee..

707: Thank you so much for helping me.

707: This wouldn’t have been possible without you guys, and I really appreciate it.

707: So thank you.

707: I really meant what I said before. It’s nice to have people you can consider family.

707: And I’m very lucky to have Sun also..

707: I’m truly blessed.

Sun☼: Oh, Saeyoung?

707: Yeah?

Sun☼: How come you couldn’t drive me to the restaurant or take me back? 

Sun☼: I know you were busy planning these things, but how was driving me involved?

707: Uh… Well………

707: I was so busy prepping I got almost no sleep, and I was super nervous.

707: So I went out for a drive on one of my babies to calm myself down…

707: But I was so jittery I hit a tree.

Sun☼: You dented your car?!

707: 

707: Yeah.

707: Made me realize I didn’t want to risk driving you when I was so anxious over it.

707: hahahahahaha…

707: This Defender of Justice’s emotions went awry.

707: I short-circuited.

Sun☼: T_T

Sun☼: Sorry.

707: It’s fine.

707: You’re here now… the RFA members are fine.. my brother is with me.. that’s all I care about.

707: Anyways, I’m going to go call Saeran again and tell him what went on.

707: Then I’ll call you, okay?

Sun☼: Okay!

707: Sun… I promise I’ll do my best to make our future fun and memorable for you. From that Valentine’s quest to today, to our engagement party… and even April Fool’s.. and your birthday..

707: They will all be something special.

707: Look forward to it, okay?

Sun _☼_ : I will! I love you.

707: I love you, my sun and my stars, more than anything.

707: Ahem. I know this is a chatroom and everyone can look back and read this, so I won’t go into detail. Talk to you later, love.

707 has left the chatroom.

—

I set my phone down, stretching my arms over my bed.

With Saeyoung… my future will be nothing short of memorable. I rolled to my side and grabbed the stuffed toy Saeyoung made me of himself, squeezing it tightly.

“I love you,” I whispered faintly. "And will continue to do so until the end of our lives."

—

** AN: Thank you all for reading up until this point! **

** I am very happy with writing stories for MysMe, and have little sequels planned to come afterwards. So this isn't the end, but adios for now. ♡ **


End file.
